Never missed a day of school
by xFallacieux
Summary: Velder Academy, an infamous school for the messed up. In the outside, it looks like a jail where the kids are punished for the sins they have done. But on the inside, it's full of unique students who all have their stories. Multiple Pairings
1. Aisha

Before we go onto the story I want to clear up a few things~!

**Characters/Jobs (or whatever you call it :/):**

Aisha - Elemental Master (but has Angkor tagging along with her...)

Elsword- Rune Slayer (also very common for an ElsAi story)

Rena - Wind Sneaker

Raven - Reckless Fist

Eve - Code Empress (Code Nemesis fits more into the story but I can't resist CEm!)

Chung - Deadly Chaser

Ara - Yama Raja

Elesis - Blazing Heart

Add - Lunatic Psyker

Mind (Because subtract sounds stupid, and I need another Add!) - Mastermind

Lu/Ciel - Base (until the next job is out :3)

**Ships (sorry if you don't like…)**

Canon:

Elsword x Aisha

Rena x Raven

Eve x Add (don't hate me)

Chung x Ara (does this even work?!)

Elesis x Mind (I should seriously change his name)

Implied:

Mind x Ciel (Or should I make it canon? -drools-)

Mind x Add (The fanservice is real)

Aisha x Chung

NPC ships (BECAUSE I CAN)

Edan x Valak x Apple(I likes yaoi and love triangles)

Camilla x Lowe

Glave x Ran (I know, I'm a genius :3)

Allegro x Lento

Should I ship Lu with somebody? I don't know anymore… Now onto the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. If I did there would be an 1,000 episode anime.

This fanfic doesn't have much of a story. It's mostly just comedy, slice of life, and romance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Aisha**

She had many expectations, too much for her to handle.

Making it to Hamel Academy was one of them.

She studied hard, made it first in all her exams, and won all of her former teacher's trust. Yet here she was, standing in front of the entrance to the infamous Velder Academy. Aisha's eye twitched, she did so well and yet she was going to attend a school that was in the bottom of her list.

Velder Academy was a violent school. She heard that there were deaths at least once every two weeks, and that some kids have strange powers. Basically, it was the opposite of Hamel Academy.

Her mind wandered back to why she ended up coming here in the first place. It was the first of April, a week before the entrance ceremony. Aisha was already enrolled in Hamel Academy and she decided to study before she actually attended the famous school.

-Flashback time-

Aisha entered the library, crowded with bustling kids getting ready for school. It's been a while since she has been here, summer vacation had her forgetting a bunch of things… Aisha sighed and went to where the math textbooks are, her worst subject. Numbers were never Aisha's friends, and they will never be. She wasn't bad at solving simple equations, but word problems had her mind all jumbled up. Taking a few books she sat on an empty chair and started reading.

The library's interior was messy. The walls were badly painted yellow and books were shoved on the wrong shelves, but that didn't stop it from being Aisha's favorite place. Not much people go to there, making it quiet and relaxing. Sometimes though, there will be many students studying because of a big test or just to hang out. Today was one of those days.

The kid next to her yawned due to boredom and left without putting his book back, making Aisha's eye twitched. She hated it when people don't put away their stuff. She turned back to nag the kid about this and that, just to see that he already left.

_Great, now I have to do it myself _She thought, grabbing the old book and examining it. There was no title, summary, or author written on the front and back. She raised an eyebrow and opened the book. The words were in a cursive font and the letters were small. making her have to squint in order to read it. Suddenly she felt a small jolt of pain and noticed a paper cut on her thumb.

Aisha sighed, maybe this was a lost cause and she should ask a librarian instead… Flipping the book a little more, she ended up finding a picture of a weird design. She raised her eyebrow, it looked like a magic circle from an anime or something… She pressed her thumb on it and it glowed a faint light of purple.

**BAM!**

The library exploded.

"What…?" Aisha muttered, not quite knowing what happened. She was perfectly fine but the other people inside were gone forever.

"Explosions. That's what." Aisha jerked up to see a petite stuffed animal bat. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. She pinched herself and stared, not believing such a thing was possible. She didn't really care now that a stuffed bat was talking, she just couldn't comprehend the fact that all around her there was debris and human bodies.

She heard sirens and flashes of cameras, wincing each time a picture was taken. A burly policeman came to her and glared, "Are you the cause of this young woman?"

Aisha panicked, "Of course not! I just opened this book and suddenly-"

"Yeah she was." Aisha glared at the bat, who was staring straight at the frightened policeman.

"A… Talking… Stuffed bat…" The officer murmured in shock

"Problem?" The bat replied. The camera people in the back got even more excited and there was not a crowd watching them. The bat bit the shocked policeman who yelped in pain.

Aisha couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of a small stuffed bat winning a fight against a trained officer. Before she knew it the bat was puking dark purple liquid as the policeman lost consciousness

"You…. Witch!" The officer yelled before he went into eternal sleep. The stuffed bat went back to Aisha's side as the crowd erupted to screams, cheers, and panic.

"Nice 'ta meet you! I'm Angkor and I'm guessing you are the one who made the contract with me?" The stuff bat introduced himself and raised a wing.

"Contract?" Aisha was asked, did this have to do with the book she was reading?

"Yup! What do you desire lady?"

Aisha thought for a moment. What did she desire? Her wish was to go to Hamel Academy and now that she could… She stared into the crowd. Oh wait. She can't.

"Get me out of this mess!" Aisha pleaded. Angkor looked at the crowd and back.

"Sorry. Can't help 'ya there!"

Bye bye hopes and dreams. All that Aisha heard was the sound of her dreams being broken before she went unconscious.

…

"Wake up lady!"

Aisha opened her eyes to see Angkor's face way too close to hers.

"Move! And stop calling me lady its Aisha!" She yelled as she shoved the bat away from her. She was back home on the couch in her living room. Aisha lived alone. Her parents were divorced and she lived with her mother, who passed away two years ago.

"'Ya might wanna check the news, you're pretty famous thanks to me." He quickly changed the subject as he gave her the controller from his mouth.

"That's gross…" Aisha muttered, wiping the controller on Angkor's wings. _Famous? _She thought, _I am not going to like what is going to happen…_

Turning the TV on and switching to channel 69 news, she saw a picture of Angkor, the remnants of the library, and herself.

"This is Daisy from channel 69 news! I have big news about the explosion of St. Elrios Library and a so called 'Void Princess'!"

Aisha held in a breath. Void Princess? She didn't like the sound of that… Daisy continued on with the story with totally false information.

"It seems that a young girl named Aisha performed some type of necromancy in the library, causing a stuffed bat to come to life!" A few pictures of Angkor flashed on the screen. Aisha was furious, that was not what happened! Even if she did perform some type of necromancy, it was FORCED necromancy!

"Now, let's hear what Officer Lenphad has to say! He saw it right before his very eyes!" Daisy gave the mic to the officer Aisha got in trouble with before. Aisha's grip on the controller got tighter, if this keeps going her reputation….

"She was some type of witch! And her bat was evil! Such villain should not be allowed in a school such as Hamel Academy!" He cried. Aisha's eyes widened, how did they know she was going to attend Hamel? Well it was a bit expected, whenever something big comes up people do lots of research… The setting changed to a mother and father, crying and talking about the loss of their son.

She turned the TV off and laid flat on her stomach, not knowing what to do. If she was the one who caused the explosion would that mean she was a murderer? And not only that, she would have to leave Hamel Academy… She shook her head in denial, _It wasn't me who caused the explosion it was Angkor! So technically..._

The girl sighed in defeat, she was the one who made Angkor come anyways…

Her cellphone rang, but she wasn't in the mood to pick her up. She took her phone and was about to deny before she discovered who it was.

Hamel Academy. Just her luck.

Aisha was forced to attend Velder Academy for being a witch and murderer, she escaped jail due to Angkor doing his "favor" (When he should've done that in the first place to erase what was happening). So now, Aisha was going to her new school's entrance ceremony.

There was no turning back now. The so called 'Void Princess' watched as other kids went through the gates, some in more unique way than others.. One kid jumped in through one of the windows of the 2nd floor.

"'Ya gonna go in or what?" Angkor asked, she hated the damn bat.

"Patient!" She growled and slowly walked through the gate. She heard whispering amongst the people whose eyes were on her, news comes around fast…

Aisha walked into the school gym that smelled like blood, sweat, and tears. She hated the school already… Students sat on the seats closest to their friends, ready for the entrance ceremony, Aisha on the other hand was in a desperate situation. She didn't want to be the loner that sat alone, but she didn't want to attract attention. She already knew kids were talking about her, whispering amongst themselves and looking at Aisha and Angkor.

_Forever alone it is then._

She sat on the bottom right corner, farthest from the stage. More and more kids were coming in and sitting down, Aisha recognised a few of them. She saw Echo, a petite girl from middle school who accidentally poisoned a teacher. Allegro, a shy boy from elementary school who came here for unknown reasons.

**BOOM!**

Aisha flinched at the loud sound, and turned to where all the other kids were looking. In the middle of the wall there was a large wall, and a man who was grabbing his bandaged arm in pain.

"It… Hurts.." He complained.

"You punched a wall with an injured arm, of course it hurts…" Aisha muttered under her breath.

_Idiot._

"Raven! You gotta stop punching walls you know that!" A few boys in the crowd yelled out, "Especially with that arm!"

Raven had black spiky hair, but for some reason part of his hair was white. He held his arm in pain but walked to sat where the boys were. Everyone in the gym shrugged it off as if it were nothing while Aisha stared at the damage with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna die Angkor, get me outta here.." She complained.

"Never." Aisha glared at Angkor, while some teacher walked into the gym. One of the ladies with light blue hair threw a spear at the talking crowd.

"Who made this hole?!" She glowered at the students and immediately redirected her gaze to Raven, who was still holding his precious arm

"RAVEN!" The blue haired lady yelled, "I thought I lectured you enough last year!"

Raven shrugged, "It's a habit of mine, I can't help it…"

Aisha watched as the lady sighed and continued onto the stage.

"Hello future and former students of Velder Academy, my name is Vanessa and I am the school chairman. I hope you all know why you are here. Whether you have done a sin or born with a freakish disease, this is the only place where you are safe and accepted." Vanessa started, "Let's have a word from last year's student council president."

A beautiful black haired girl walked onto the stage, her neatly put on uniform and perfectly done hair.

"Hello everybody! My name is Ara, and my title is the Yama Raja. Though we may be a bit different from others, here we are all equals. We should treat each other with respect, kindness, and knowingness. We bear the title of the school of freaks, but what they don't know is that beneath what we seem to be there is a living breathing human. This year, let's make this school known for some better!" She yelled out excitedly. Some cheers erupted from the crowd, while others sat silent or whispered about how that will never happen.. Aisha smiled a bit, it was nice to see somebody who was confident in their school's ability.

Next, they introduced several of the teachers. Aisha took this chance to observe the people in the room. Most people weren't listening and talking to each other, but there were a few like Aisha who were alone and didn't want to seem lonely so they stared at the stage.

_It doesn't seem too bad… _She thought to herself.

oh how wrong she was.

Days past, and it was finally the first day of school. She was told from now on she will start living inside the boarding school. With all her luggage in one suitcase (there was only clothes and books) and Angkor carrying a small purse with money and snacks, they walked into the giant building. She thought they would attract attention, but they actually weren't noticed at all! _The news got old I guess..._

The walls were red and white, and about-to-be-broken chandeliers hung the ceiling.

"This place looks so rich…" Aisha thought out loud. She quickly shook her head in disbelief, _This is not the time to be impressed! This is Velder Academy we are talking about! Besides, don't we supposed to get to our room?_

Aisha took out a small piece of paper and stared at it

room 666… Bad luck?

Wandering around school, Aisha moaned in annoyance. The closest she got was 532, and that was in the boy's dormitory. She got tired of walking and decided to ask someone, anyone! She saw a blonde-ish haired boy and decided to ask him.

"Excuse me, do you know where the girl's dormitory is?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't recognise her and called her 'Void Princess'

"Yeah, it's right next to you." He replied. Aisha turned to the right and saw a giant sign that said: Girl's Dormitory.

"T-thanks…" She said, and took off. _That was so embarrassing!_

Angkor snorted, "Where's the girls dormitory?" He said, mocking her voice.

"Shut up Angkor, it's not like you knew!"

"Oh, but I did!"

…

"I hate you."

Walking into the girl's dorm, she stared at the room numbers, hoping to find her own. Finally finding it, she stood in front of the door thinking of how she would introduce herself to her roommate.

"Put it in deeper!"

Aisha flinched at the loud noise. Was that her roommate?

"Push it harder!" Her roommate yelled. Aisha's face flushed red as she heard a moan and backed away slightly from the door.

_Is she doing what I think she is doing?_

Aisha gulped as beads of sweat formed on her face, she learned this in science… More moans filled the room and she heard a slapping noise. Aisha didn't want to open the door and walk into something disturbing, but she was curious.

_I'm gonna regret this and get into so much trouble! _She thought as she turned the doorknob, ready for whatever she is going to see.

Instead of what she thought would be a porno she saw a white haired girl yelling at a man in a suit to put her luggage into the small closet.

"Put it in deeper Oberon! I still have a lot of other things to unpack!" She yelled, the man groaned.

_**SLAP**_

"Push harder!" She yelled, and moaned in annoyance.

Aisha was somehow very relieved, _Thank god I didn't see anything weird…_

Angkor chuckled, "Dirty minded girl…"

Finally the white haired girl noticed Aisha standing there and flushed a bit in embarrassment, "Sorry you had to see that, I'm Eve. You must be Aisha."

Aisha nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you!"

_Velder Academy wasn't a good school, but the people there are very unique. Maybe I will make some good memories..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I'll end it here!

Does this fanfic seem too much like other ones? I made it for fun but now that I reread it, it seems to be like a copy of many other fics…. What do you guys think I should do to change it? Should I change the name of the school, other people are fond of using Velder… THE WORRIES!


	2. Elsword

This story changes the "main character" a lot. It's third person but each chapter focuses on a different person…

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword. If I did Add would be nerfed 100% and Code: Nemesis would be the most broken character. Oh, and I have trouble rereading my stories so sorry about bad grammar.

I am sorry for the swear words!

This whole chapter will mostly be about explaining the school and what is going on. The first chapter left a lot of questions that I think needs to be answered… All of this might seem sudden but I wanted to answer questions from last chapter and make the story more different than others.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elsword

Everyone had a reason to go to Velder Academy. Elsword went there by choice. He was a prankster but he wasn't a bad person, and he made the mistake to go to a horrible place like Velder Academy.

He heard the rumors of people dying, strange powers, and crazy teachers. A school for the "gifted", as they say. Animals- no, monsters were inside. Yet why did he make such a choice? The answer was simple, to find his sister. It was a stupid reason, risking your life just to see a sibling that you hardly meet nowadays.

His sister and him were close, they were always together when they were young. She was his role model, even when he found out she burned down her former school.

The front of the school looked wealthy, a giant white building with red stains that reeked of blood. The sad thing is the giant electric fence around the school and the guards keeping watch.

Elsword shrugged it off and walked leisurely into the school. He couldn't be scared on his first day! He took out a piece of paper from his butt pocket and stared at it.

Room 615…

This was his homeroom, where all the new kids will be at. He already checked in on his dorm room and unpacked his stuff. Today was the first day of school, he better make a good impression! Elsword grinned and shoved the paper back into his pocket. He found his way into the classroom and grinned, _this better work!_

Vanessa took a look at the new students. Each of them looked worried or bored. _They don't seem too troublesome… _She thought, and opened up to speak.

"Listen up kids-"

BOOM!

The classroom door was kicked open and when Vanessa turned to look there was smoke. The smoke slowly vanished for her to see a red haired kid.

Elsword smirked, _I have completed my awesome entrance of epicness! _He thought.

"Look people! My name is Elsword and you better remember it!" He yelled out. The kids stared at him and silence and took a peek at Vanessa, whose veins were popping because she was interrupted.

"Sit. Down. Bitch." She said as she glowered at Elsword.

Elsword immediately did as he was told. _My mission was complete. _He thought, _Plus women are scary._

Vanessa sighed and continued her lecture.

"What I was about to say earlier is that the entrance ceremony hardly told you guys anything about this school, in fact it told you nothing about it. There are many things about this school we wouldn't want the outside world to know about. You newbies better listen because I am only going to tell you kids once." She started off, dead serious.

"I'll start with the reason you people are here. It's only normal you would go to jail or the mental hospital instead of a school, but that's because you kids have something… weird." She started off, "Our school only accept ones with what humans called "magic", in our school we use the term Jikku."

Elsword was bored a second ago, but now he was taking every little information. Magic? As in fireballs and wands? He was waiting for her to say "I'm joking!" or "Tricked ya!". Instead, he got a serious explanation.

"Jikku can be given to a human in three ways: birth, injection and accident. Jikku doesn't mean fireballs and wands, it means having an ability normal people don't. Don't mistake Jikku for a gift, it's actually a curse." Vanessa explained. _Did she read my mind?_Thought Elsword. He didn't get it though, he didn't have any Jikku so why was he accepted into this school? He turned to find the rest of the class was as confused as him. They were whispering to each other or looking at the ground.

"Is she delusional?"

"There is no way magic is real…"

"Jikku? That sounds stupid!"

They stopped at the noise of Vanessa pushing her fist down onto the desk.

"Though right now we may be viewed as freaks, possessed, or monsters. We will change that by reaching the top and destroying our rival school," Vanessa yelled out as she slammed her hand on the board with two giant words, "Hamel Academy!"

There was silence until Elsword heard a choking noise from a girl with purple hair, she was holding a stuffed bat and coughing loudly. The broken silence caused other people to start talking.

"Takedown Hamel Academy? Thats impossible!"

"You gotta be kidding me right?"

"You think people like us can be better than the best school in the world?"

Elsword of that school before, they are always on TV talking about educational stuff that no one cared about.

Vanessa sighed, "Obviously you guys don't believe a word I said, but you will soon find out when you see the older students. For now I will have you guys get into groups of five and tour around the school."

Immediately, everybody went up from their seats and clustered into large groups. Elsword sighed and looked around the class for somebody to be with. There is exactly fourteen people in the classroom so there will be one group of four… He groaned, that will probably be him.

Three ladies came into the classroom. One had blonde hair in a ponytail, another had short hair and glasses, and the last had shaggy black hair.

"This is the COBO group, they help out in different parts of the school and will be touring you guys." Vanessa explained as they introduced themselves.

"My name is Ariel, nice to meet you all!' The blondie with the ponytail said.

"I-I'm Luriel…" Muttered the short haired girl with glasses, Elsword could barely hear her.

"Nice to meet 'ya! The names Camilla!" Introduced the shaggy black haired girl. When she talked there was one tooth sharper than the rest.

Vanessa pointed at a group in the corner, "You guys will be going with Camilla." She then turned to a group with six people and pointed at the kid with a muffler.

"You will be joining those three with Ariel. The last group is with Camilla." She commanded. Elsword turned to look at the people in his group. There was the kid with a muffler, the purple haired coughing girl, and a white haired poker faced chick.

_Great, _He thought _I'm stuck with these people…_

He got up from his seat and joined the rest of his groups with Ariel, their tour guide. Ariel smiled at them and handed them a camera like gadget.

"These are student scanners if you're wondering. All you do is take a picture of a student and you will find out their name, type of Jikku, why they are here, and rank." Ariel explained, "We use these as a tool for students to figure out if they want to be friends with someone or not, since not many can be trusted here."

"What are ranks?" Asked the coughing girl.

Ariel put on her cheesy smile, "I'll explain that later. Anyways, though it is normal for students to use this around campus I do not prefer using these. Why don't we introduce ourselves by stating your name, title, and what you dreamt of before you ended up attending this school?"

She said it as if now that you came into this school, you can never accomplish the dream you once had. Ariel didn't seem to notice that made Elsword uncomfortable and looked at muffler kid.

"Why don't you start?"

The kid was busy staring at the 'Student Scanner' to listen to anything she said. Ariel cleared her throat and he finally looked up.

"Me?" He asked confused. Ariel nodded and he blushed slightly in embarrassment, "My name is Chung Seiker and my title is Deadly Chaser. My dream was to be a normal kid."

Elsword noticed the fact he said "was" and raised an eyebrow. Was everybody here emo or something? It was like the kid accepted the fact that he could never blend in with the world.

Ariel smiled, "That's amazing! Why don't you go next?" She pointed at the coughing girl.

"My name is Aisha and my title is Elemental Master! My dream is to go to Ha-" She quickly stopped herself as if she said something wrong, "My dream is to become an author…"

"I thought your title is Void Princess, did it change?" Ariel asked, Aisha shook her head.

"I just thought Elemental Master is a better suited title for me…"

The blonde shrugged and looked at Elsword, "What about you?"

"Huh?" Elsword had to come up with an awesome title, and fast. The stared at him as he thought about what cool titles he could have.

"My name is Elsword Sieghart and my title is Rune Slayer! My dream is to find my sister!" He introduced himself and struck a pose. _Rune Slayer? Why did I have to come up with such a stupid title?!_

"The name is Eve, title is Code Empress, and I have no dreams" Eve said, totally interrupting his awesome moment by her emo introduction.

Ariel took a look at the lot of kids and chuckled, "Each one of you are very unique! Let's start off by going to the Arena and explaining what a rank is!"

As the five walked to the "Arena", Elsword noticed some other students taking out student scanners and taking pictures of them.

"Wasn't that Aisha girl in the news? She was called a witch or something…" A brunette girl gossiped to her friends as she held the camera looking gadget. Aisha held her stuffed bat closer to her chest when she heard this.

"That girl is a nasod?! I didn't even know those scraps of metal existed!" Exclaimed a boy carrying a sword, earning a glare from Eve when he called the nasod race metal.

"Isn't that Chung dude part of the Seiker family? Why is he here pong?!" Asked an animal looking creature to a human being. Chung ignored this comment and kept walking.

"That red head doesn't even have a Jikku! What is he doing in this school?!" muttered a white haired guy in a lab coat.

Ariel motioned them to keep on going, "There are not a lot of kids at this school, so new students tend to grab a lot of attention."

When they finally reached the Arena, the four kids stood in awe. The size of the place looked liked the Roman colosseum, and the interior design seemed like something that would be in a medieval fantasy movie.

A diverse amount of weapons were placed around the walls. Swords, axes, bows, wands, cannons… You name them and here they will be.

"This is the Arena, where students fight to earn their rank." Ariel explained, "We use the Arena to learn to control our Jikku and prove our merit in battle."

"The ranks are from E to SSS. Those that are A rank and higher have the privilege to move to sector 2, and those SS and higher can move to sector three. Since we don't have such things as years or grades, we have sectors. The sector you are in shows how much experience you have in this school." Ariel explained, though Elsword didn't understand half the things she was saying.

"You guys are in sector one, with only the right to stay in school and do easy missions." Ariel then walked the group to a giant board, "This is the mission board. Where you pick out missions and complete them. Missions are the only way you can get out of the school. Complete enough missions and you may be able to leave."

Elsword scoffed, the school website did not say anything about this. He glanced at the other three. Aisha and Eve seemed to know each other already because they were muttering to each other, Chung on the other hand played with his muffler nervously.

Ariel continued ranting about stuff nobody cares about, but they can see flowers of gayness that made them already know that they didn't want to listen.

"You know? Unicornsfluffypenguinspotatoesarehotllamasidkhowtospellthesestufflollmaohhah" Was all Elsword heard.

The bell suddenly rung and Ariel paused and laughed nervously, "Sorry, I got carried away! Anyways, it's time for lunch so toodaloo~!"

The redhead almost threw up, _toodaloo? Who says that…_

"It's finally time for lunch! I'm starving! How about we eat together guys?!" Elsword turned, expecting to see the three. Instead a gust of wind greeted him and there was air where the others used to be.

"Guess not…" Elsword muttered to himself and walked out, letting out the aura of forever alone.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of red (that was not his hair) and turned around quickly. A teen around the age of 19 was walking in school campus chewing a piece of gum. Elsword squinted his eyes, though it wasn't clear that person was unmistakable.

"Elesis!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I changed almost absolutely everything! Hooray! Banzai! -cries tears-

Thanks to all of you guys for reviews! Time to answer to them OwO.

Kamichi77 - Thank you so much! I'm sorry for ruining it for you with all my changes and terrible grammar, but I hope you read my story anyways!

Risingwind - Sorry, but I did change almost everything… I hope you are okay with the changes, but from the first chapter to the second it was as if there was a whole different story.

ragna0011 - I'm glad you enjoyed the story! I don't know if it ever will end though since I update slowly and there will be a chance I'll have 24/7 every day writers block.

S0RCIERE - That was a lot of writing! I plan to fix all my grammar issues at a point, thank you for pointing the fact that I change my tenses a lot. As for the sudden Angkor, I wanted it to be a bit quick so the story could hurry and move on the when she goes into the high school but I didn't mean for it to go by that suddenly so sorry for that (I may also fix). I hope this chapter answered your question for the setting, but I don't think I answered just everything yet. Thank you for reading my story and giving me all the details of what I have done wrong!

Sorry everyone for the fact I have a lot of trouble with rereading my stories, but I will fix it all later when I have the time! I know I made this story 100% more confusing, but if there is anything you guys are wondering feel free to ask so I can fix it up in a later chapter.

…

This story is so confusing ._.


	3. Elesis

I have grammar issues… I'm so sorry. I Understand that last chapter was very confusing and shouldn't have even existed but YOLO right? (Worst excuse ever).

anyways the main person here obviously won't be Elesis.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elesis

_My brother is transferring…_

The single thought was etched into her mind like how a sumo wrestler's breasts is always engraved into him.

Yep. Best comparison ever.

Elesis banged her head onto her desk as papers flew everywhere, there was no way she can make a good first impression to her younger brother! Her eyebrow twitched as she collapsed onto the bed.

It's not like she didn't want her younger brother to come and visit, it's just that she can't see him without embarrassing herself.

_I bet he has a bunch of friends already! And maybe he also found himself a girlfriend… How am I supposed to show my face?! _She rolled around the bed- which was way softer than the ground.

Ever since day one she had no friends.

It's not that people were afraid of her- well actually that may be part of it. Her Jikku was burning things she touched, and she had no idea how to control it. Last time a person tried to talk to her she burned their face, making them now named "Faceoff". The other reason is that she is socially awkward and all the nice people already had their own group of friends.

She regretted not making friends in the beginning of the year, it's so hard trying to make friends when everyone already has someone to hang out with! Elesis could already picture what her reunion with Elsword will be like!

Her younger brother will introduce her to his new friends and ask her something like, "So, where are your friends?" And she will have no choice but to admit that she is a loner and her awesome big sister image will be ruined forever!

Elesis sat in bed doing this weird dramatic pose while a spotlight shone above her.

She didn't even have somebody she could call a roommate! The bed next to her's was just a burnt piece of wood… She remembered trying to help her roommate fix the bed but instead burning it and her ex roommate's left leg. Poor girl was in the hospital for a few days…

_I swear I will make a friend before Elsword sees me!_ She thought. There was 1 day left until the newcomers join the school, and that was her chance to make at least one friend or at least acquaintance.

She crawled under the blankets and closed her eyes.

_I wish… to have a friend._

**Next day**

The sound of an alarm clock echoed throughout the room, but the sound of Elesis' snores were louder.

Beep!

Snore!

BEEP!

SNNOOOOORREEE!

**BEEP!**

**SSSSNNNNNOOOOOOOOORRREEEEE!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

Elesis jolted up wiped the drool on her mouth. _Stupid alarm clock._

She turned off the clock and stared at the time.

7:25

Oh well! Only five more minutes until school starts! That means 3 more minutes to sleep in… Wait. Five minutes?! She jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and go let loose of yellow liquid. Quickly washing her hands, she ran to get a piece of bread for breakfast and ran out to school.

_Making friends the "I'm late to school so I am going to eat a piece of bread while running so I can bump into a stranger and accidentally show my strawberry panties" way? Check! _Elesis smirked to herself and dashed to school. She even wore her new clean panties that she hasn't worn yet! Yes… A clean, fresh panty that will get her a friend in no time! She chuckled evilly and a few kids stared at her, but she didn't really care about them.

She then learned that eating and laughing while running is not a safe thing, for she bumped into a wall. Falling back into the ground, she yelled in defeat.

"Plan… Failed!"

Limping into the classroom, Elesis sat on her chair in a zombie like manner. _So that didn't work… Don't worry! I have many other tricks up my sleeve that can get me a friend!_

She smirked and chuckled to herself, the "I dropped my pencil pick it up for me" plain is now in action!

Throwing her pencil across the room so it seems as if she can't pick it up, Elesis looked at the ground with puppy eyes.

"Will someone pick that up for me pwease..?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Her pen was handed back to her by a tall dude.

"Why thank you-" She looked up, "Sensei…"

The old dude smiled at her, "No problem Ms. Sieghart, just remember not to burn it!"

"Mmmhmmm…" _Wow Elesis! Way to embarrass yourself in front of the class! _Her past hopeful self was now replaced with the loner she was in the 2 years she stayed in this academy.

Time seemed to passed by quickly, the lunch bell rung and Elesis staggered to where she usually ate lunch. Her secret lunch place where she will never be found out as a loner was in front of a beautiful tree that everybody called "The Tree of El."

Elesis secretly took out her smartphone and went to google, _This is my only chance!_

When she finally found what she was looking for she smiled and clicked on the link.

**How to make friends**

**By: XxGrandMasterxX**

**Have you ever went to a new school with no experience? And you didn't make friends until the middle of the year? If so, then this guide is for you! It's hard to make friends when it is the middle of the school year and everyone already has a little group, but it is possible! Follow these steps and you will be making a friend in no time!**

**1) find someone like you!**

**Have you heard of the saying "Birds of a feather flock together?" Well this is exactly what you need to do! Find someone else who has no friends! It's harder to make friends with somebody who already has their own friends than it is with someone who is a loner! **

**2) Annoy the living shit out of them.**

**Usually those loners already have their own thing to do. Unless they are desperate like you, that will be much easier… But if you are trying to become friends with someone who doesn't want any, you have to annoy them until they become your friend! If you can't talk them into it, force them into it!**

**3) Hang out with them 24/7 at school**

**Don't let them get away! You are desperate for their friendship, and if you lose sight of them they'll escape and never talk to you again! You can't call yourself a friend unless you know everything about them!**

**4) Hang out with them outside of school!**

**When it isn't school time you need a chance to be closer! Lunch time friends aren't real friends, it's just a fluke! A lie! Hang out with them at the mall, aquarium, festival, amusement park, anything! Just make sure you guys are both enjoying it!**

**5) Freeload.**

**You are their friend, you have the right to take their food.**

Elesis stared at the guide. This was… This was amazing! She didn't know making a friend was that simple! The bell rung again and Elesis skipped happily back to class, _time to make a friend!_

Glancing at everybody at her class, her eyes landed on two individuals.

Mind and Faceoff.

Faceoff quickly disappeared in the list friends because of the past accident, so the only person left is Mind. Elesis couldn't help the fact that she thought he was creepy, he experimented on the teacher last year that turned her into a glitter monster but killed her straight after saying that his experiment failed.

_It's either him or no one! _She thought to herself and pumped her fists.

The science teacher "sister" Vapor pushed up her glasses and spoke behind the desk that was a bit too tall for her.

"Kids, today we are learning about potions and-" She went on her tippy toes so people could see her whole face, "We are doing an experiment. Pair up with another person from class and create a potion using the different materials on every desk"

And just like that 90% of the students stood up and went with their friends. Elesis was one of those people, except for the fact she wouldn't consider Mind as a friend just yet.

Slamming her hands on Mind's desk, she looked at him straight in the face with her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Be my partner!"

Elesis was honestly very proud with herself, it was killing two birds with one stone! Not only can she make a friend, but she'll get a good grade in science because Mind was so smart!

"No."

Elesis grimaced at his rejection, "Why not?"

"You're stupid."

Ouch. Okay, so what if that was true? Nobody messes with the awesome Blazing Heart! Suddenly Vapor teleported beside them.

"Are you guys partners?"

"Yes!" Elesis yelled out as she stuck her tongue out to mind, much to his displeasure. Vapor sweat dropped and walked away as Mind started ranting at Elesis.

"Do you even know any alchemy?" He asked her in annoyance as he took a few different types of liquids and mixed them up.

"Y-yeah! Of course I do! Why would you ever think that I don't.. Hahaha…" With every word Elesis became more quiet up to a point where she just shut up and watched as Mind did his professional stuff that no one cares about.

Mind looked at the redhead next to him and raised an eyebrow, this girl has never talked to him nor even tried. What made her suddenly change her mind? He quickly brushed it off, _She must've just wanted a good grade._

All the liquids mixed together turned into a pretty shade of mint green, then purple, then blood red. Boredom morphed into amazement as Elesis watched Mind did the experiment- by himself.

"Finished…" He muttered to himself as he smirked proudly at the result, "Kukuku..! How is this?! A potion that could have the person that drinks it becomes a bomb and turns others into mere ashes! Kahahaha!"

Elesis sweatdropped as his personality changed. She looked back into the potion, it was the same color as her hair…

Vapor came to their table and inspected the elixir.

"I'm definitely not going to drink this, but telling from the smell and color it matches with the special Blazing Bomb Elixir." Vapor told the two and wrote 9.5/10 on the grade book.

Mind chuckled, obviously proud with his work. While Elesis smiled and pretended she did something.

"We did such a good job didn't we mind?" She felt proud with her grade because she obviously deserved it.

"We..? Did you just say WE?! You didn't do anything!" Mind yelled at her as he looked into the screen of a screen without a computer… Technology these days!

School quickly ended as it usually does because animes, stories, fanfiction, and everything else has no time to add all this detail that doesn't matter like learning.

Elesis checked the 'Student Scanner' and searched up Mind's name, if she was going to be friends with him she must know about him first!

**Name: Mind**

**Rank: SS**

**Type of Jikku: Creations and a box.**

**Why he/she's here: experiment on his old school and killed 14 people.**

**Other info: He seems to have a twin named Add, but claims they are not related.**

Elesis stared at the screen, _He seems like such a nice person! He creates a box, nothing can go wrong with somebody that creates a box!_

"Oi, why the heck are you searching me up for?" Speak of the devil! She turned around to see Mind in the flesh! Surprise!

"I was looking for you! Let's go home together!"

"We live in dorms."

…

"Let's walk to your dorm together!" She invited, _Shit! I forgot about that…_

Mind was getting suspicious of the girl in front of him. He thought she didn't want anything to do with him, but here she was in front of him asking to go to their dorms together. Ignoring her, he walked to his dorm. Elesis thought this was his way of saying yes, so she smiled and followed behind.

"I never said yes you know?"

"I know, but I'm going to follow you until you become friends with me!"

_Friends?_ Thought the white haired scientist. He never had a friend before, nor did he ever want one.

"Why would you want to become friends with me?" He asked, stopping.

"Why not?" Asked the redhead, also stopping beside him.

Mind continued walking with the girl trailing behind him. It was silent but somehow comforting to walk with a person when you never had a friend. It felt like forever when they finally reached the dorm.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Elesis yelled out and walked the rest of the way to the girl's dorm. _Is this enough… For us to be considered as friends?_

**Next day**

Today was the day the newcomers join Velder Academy! Also meaning it's the time for Elesis to meet Elsword. Elesis got up really early that morning and rushed to set up for school. She had to look super pretty and big sister like! Looking at herself in the mirror for the sixth time, she finally decided that Elsword will realize it's her and still look up to her as the awesome onee-san she is!

Grabbing her bookbag she rushed out the dorm, today she was wearing super smexy black laced panties to make her feel mature and big sister-like!

"You take a long time you know that?" Elesis stopped in her tracks to see Mind standing in front of the girl's dormitory.

"You were waiting for me?!" She asked surprised. Does that mean…

"Got a problem?! After all we're… Friends…" He muttered, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

_He became my friend already? Wow! I thought it would be harder than that… Score!_

"Mind… Did something take over your body and brainwash you to suddenly become nice?! Was it the box? I knew the box was evil from the start! Or maybe you are the evil one and the box is doing good for the world!" Elesis took a hold of his shoulders and rocked him back and forth.

Mind glared at her and pushed her off, "I'll have you know Apocalypse is my own creation and doesn't have a mind of it's own to do such a thing as brainwash, I'm just in a good mood today so don't go ruining it with your childish behavior!"

Elesis didn't listen to a thing he said, and just ran ahead of him because she didn't want his smarty pants mind to go ruin things for her.

"Race you!" She yelled. Mind just sighed and walked behind her, too lazy to do any type of exercising.

Elesis was a bit curious about why Mind suddenly agreed to be her friend, but she was in such a good mood that she didn't even want to think!

Elesis spent her whole class time thinking about what her reunion with her brother will be like now. She will now have a good answer for when he asks her if she has a friend. _I wonder if he is making any friends now? I hope he makes lots of good friends.._

She remembered when she would teach Elsword kendo, she was so serious back then! Elesis snickered and remembered when Elsword finally managed to beat Elesis when they sparred, it took two years! It ended when Elesis had accidentally burn down her middle school.

St. Elder Middle School.

It was a far away school that her father wanted her to attend to because it specialised in sports- one being kendo. Their ancestors used to be warriors from the Sieghart clan that protected a place called Kanavan. She found out about her Jikku when the wooden sword she was carrying burst into flames when the kendo tournament happened at her school, burning down the building but not killing anyone in the process.

After that she was expelled and sent her here. After that she never visited her family but instead read all the letters he had sent her, one being the fact that he will be attending her school.

The lunch bell rang, but Elesis still sat in her desk and reminisced. When she finally "woke up" she found out nobody was left in the class.

"Huh? Mind? Anybody?"

No answer.

_He… He ditched me!_

Elesis grumbled and walked down the hall looking for him, _I can't believe he would do that! I thought we were friends... _

"Elesis!"

The girl turned to see a teen with fiery red hair and eyes that matched her own. Elesis' eyes widened as she recognised the boy and smiled immediately.

"Elsword!"

The two hugged while a bunch of kids in the hall watched and muttered to each other.

"It's been such a long time!" She started, "You've grown so much! I almost thought you were a completely different person!"

"Same with you sis! How long has it been? 4 years? Whatever, not like I can count!" Elsword grinned along with her.

"Why did you come to this school Elsword? You don't belong here! This school is made for bad students, not innocent children like you?!" The happy reunion turned to a lecture when Elesis scolded her little brother.

"Sorry sis! I just wanted to see you again!"

She smiled and hugged him again, "It's okay, I missed you too."

"How cute. Now go eat lunch before you two pigs starve to death." The siblings turned around to see Mind who was holding two sandwiches.

Elesis glared at him, but took one of the sandwiches and at it hungrily. Elsword was about to take the second one, but Mind slapped his hand away and ate it himself.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The younger boy complained as he held his hand.

"Who said that was for you? " Mind asked as he took nibbles from the sandwich, and was that chocolate in there? A chocolate sandwich? Kids these days…

The two boys glared at each other for a long and then started arguing.

"So you don't have a Jikku and your brainless? You'll die pretty soon you know that right?"

"At least I don't cosplay as a neko!"

"At least I don't reveal 69.69% of my body."

"At least I don't think wrong!"

"Says the one who is showing 69.69% of his body."

Elesis' eyes shifted between the two and chuckled.

She was no longer alone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I'm uploading this really soon! I won't be able to reply to any reviews since I think I uploaded this way too soon but whatever right?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was no actual story to it except for Elesis' quest to finding a friend. I am sorry for grammar mistakes but I am a lazy person who isn't aiming for perfection.


	4. Eve

I'm getting bored so writing this fanfic is really all I am doing now! I don't have much to say but thanks to all who favorited, reviewed, and followed this story! It encourages me to write more, but I will keep writing this story anyways because it's fun.

I'm sorry there is no romance yet, but don't worry there will be! This story is a bit (actually very) slow paced so expect lot of chapters, that is if I am able to write a lot of chapters.

Oh! Since LuCiel's first jobs are now here I am making her go Chilliarch!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eve (but sometimes switches to others)

"Ariel and Vanessa-sensei was lying about that right? There is no way this magic stuff exists!" Aisha exclaimed as she and Eve walked to the cafeteria.

"Who knows, that bat of yours proves Jikku is real well enough." Eve replied as Aisha pouted and held the stuffed animal of hers closer.

"But still, all so sudden…" Aisha murmured as she played with the bat's wings. Eve nodded in agreement, even as an "android" (humans couldn't even get the word nasod right) she found it surprising that such a thing as Jikku exists.

When the two finally reached the cafeteria, they were greeted with a crowd of rowdy kids trying to buy a sandwich.

"Move it!"

"The sandwich is mine!"

"Stop pushing!"

Aisha could only imagine the poor person in the middle of the crowd, getting squished by all the violent hungry students. The lunch lady glared at the children and held up more "legendary" sandwiches.

Finally, Eve noticed the sign near the cafeteria door.

**One sandwich only 75 cents! Today is buy one get one free!**

In the sign there were pictures of many tasty sandwiches of many different kinds, making the kids not even knowing about the ramen the school was also selling.

Aisha was busy watching the crowd, a bit intrigued with the acts of violence. A single white haired guy was beat up everybody with a box and left the cafeteria with two sandwiches in his hand.

"Wow… I had no idea boxes were so powerful.." Aisha whispered to Angkor. Eve bought the two ramen and they both went to the table farthest away from where the sandwiches were being sold.

Eve was one of those students who did nothing sinful but came here anyways because she had a special Jikku. Though, Eve didn't really have any sort of magic power, she just was born as the Nasod queen.

The redhead that was in their group before stumbled into the cafeteria grumpily and started muttering about how a stupid scientist wouldn't buy him a sandwich,

Aisha glared at him, but went back to eating her ramen.

"You don't like him?" Eve asked, a bit curious of why her roommate would already hate someone she just met.

"Not really, just met him in a library before… Introduced me to a special book…" Aisha replied, her voice tinged with a small bit of hatred, "He doesn't seem bad, I just have a bit of a grudge against him."

Eve nodded and continued eating the ramen, not understanding such thing as human emotion.

The bell rang, meaning the end of lunch. The two girls spent all their time watching people fight for a sandwich. Aisha sighed and looked at the schedule.

"Looks like we have to go to the arena," Aisha told Eve, and the two got up to their next class. Eve didn't like the arena. This was supposed to be a school where people learn, not do childish things such as fighting. Even with the excuse for controlling their Jikku, it's not like the students are going to be let out anytime soon. Some students stayed here for all their life, with the outside world fearing them so much they didn't want such monster in their society.

The queen didn't want to go to this school, but it was her only choice. This was the only place that has information about the Nasod race, she needed as much data as possible so she can restore her kingdom.

When the two finally reached the arena, a certain raven haired female was waiting for them.

"I guess everyone is here now!" Camilla yelled out with all her teeth showing, but it was easiest to notice the one sharp tooth that glittered under the lights.

There was some unfamiliar faces in the room, Eve guessed they were students who had been here the year before.

"The newbies and second years are going to be doing arena together from now on, today the newcomers are going to find out their Jikku and the second years are going to be helping them out!" Camilla instructed. Groans were heard in the crowd, mostly from the second years.

"Seems easy enough…" Eve whispered to herself. Aisha on the other hand was holding onto Angkor tightly (it became a habit), does this living stuffed toy count as a Jikku?

"A newbie will partner with a second year and they will both work together to figure out the first year's Jikku," Camilla explained, some students were already looking at eachother.

Aisha gave Eve a sad look, "guess we can't work together…"

"Yeah, see you later then," Eve said, waving at Aisha. The grapehead smiled and walked away to find somebody to work with. Eve sighed and scanned all the second years. Each of them didn't seem willing to work with the newcomers, but a few were already paired up.

Aisha paired up with a nice looking blonde elf, and the redhead from before ended up being partners with the nasod arm guy. The guy named Chung that was in their group was paired up with two people for some reason, leaving Eve and two other first years.

Suddenly, a white haired guy came up to her.

"Oi, wanna work together for this?" He asked. He had a pale face and gravity defying hair.

_It's either him or nothing… _Thought Eve, and nodded her head. She didn't really want to work with the guy, for his eyes disturbed her to no end.

When everybody was finally paired up, Camilla ordered the kids to go wherever they want in the spacey room and figure it out together (in all honesty she was too lazy to actually teach anything).

Eve first took out her student scanner to figured out Add's Jikku.

**Name: Add**

**Rank: S**

**Title: Lunatic Psyker**

**Type of Jikku: His creation of Nasod Armor.**

**Why he/she's here: Went on a rampage and killed 3 gang members.**

**Other info: In a family that has been studying Nasods for a long time. **

Eve raised an eyebrow, no wonder he wanted to be her partner.

"Do you already know what your Jikku is?" Asked Add.

Eve nodded her head and summoned Oberon, her nasod servant. The tracer's eyes widened in amazement as he saw the nasod summon another. For years he had thought Nasods seized to exist! Now here he was, seeing the Nasod queen with his very own eyes.

Camilla watched as the queen summoned her servant and quickly wrote it down on the student scanner. She didn't expect a newcomer to be able to master her Jikku so quickly. They were the first group to get this lesson done, everybody else was having trouble letting what was an accident happen again.

Aisha tried to cast some spells that Angkor told her to do, but failed. Elsword claimed he had no Jikku and just stood there striking poses and shouting "Alakasam!". The two guns Chung had wouldn't shoot their magic bullets, the three of them struggled to even manage to let their Jikku out.

"Dark cloud!" Yelled out Aisha, as she held up her staff. A gust of wind blew passed as she sighed in defeat. Eve could only watched as her friend embarrassed herself over and over.

"Dark cloud!" She yelled once again, but once again there was dead silence. She was holding a spellbook and was reading off from the 'Dark Magician' section.

"Maybe you should try a different spell." The blonde suggested, but Angkor shook his head.

"My master supposed to be a Void Princess, but she's doing the first level first. There is no way she would be able to do a spell from a different class." The bat explained.

Eve went up to the three and tapped Aisha, surprising the purplette.

"Eve?! You're done already?!"

"Mmhmm."

Add sat in the corner and watched (or stalked, whatever you want to call it) the empress.

Aisha was a bit jealous of her roommate, being able to perform her Jikku so easily. This means she had to try her hardest too! She did as her partner suggested and flipped the book to a different page and came across a section called 'High Magician'.

Eve watched as Aisha studied the book carefully and finally took her wand.

"Aisha you shouldn't do this, it's a waste of time trying to do another class' spells." Angkor whispered, but the mage didn't pay any mind to his words.

"Cyclone!" She yelled out, and whacked her staff two times. On the second whack a small tornado appeared in front of her and slowly moved forward.

"I.. I did it!" She yelled out happily, Angkor had a look of disbelief as his master executed a skill from a class that was not their own.

"Good job!" The blonde elf congratulated her and Eve clapped from the sidelines.

"Thanks Rena, Eve!" Aisha was proud, but the feeling she had was mostly relief that she was probably not from the class 'Void Princess'.

There was still 15 minutes left of class along with a few struggling kids, one of them being Elsword Sieghart.

"Are you sure you don't have a Jikku?" Asked the redhead's partner, Raven.

"I don't know! I just signed up to this school to find my sister and got accepted!" Elsword answered, making the older man hold onto his hand tighter in frustration.

_Of all people I partner up with I get to be with the one without a Jikku? _He thought to himself.

"Maybe we should start out with you trying out different weapons. That is one way to release your Jikku," recommended Raven.

"I'll try out a sword then!" Said Elsword, remembering the times when he learned kendo from his older sister.

Elsword went to the weapon stand and took a light sword with some belts on it. _This looks badass, _he thought.

Handling weapons was also something important in this school, not just weapons. Raven too was a sword user, so the older boy thought he could at least teach the youngsters some techniques.

"Because you're in this school you should at least have a bit of Jikku in you, so try to channel your energy into that sword and see if anything changes." Instructed his partner. Elsword had no idea what the heck he was talking about, so instead just acted like he was trying his best.

"Hnng…!" He yelled out, trying his best to sound in pain.

Raven's face didn't look amused, so Elsword gripped his sword harder and forced sweat to drip down his face. He didn't know how much time was passed of him just standing there faking diarrhea, but before he knew it Elsword was the only one left to find out his Jikku.

Eve and Aisha watched as the boy stood there making weird faces, not understanding what the heck he was doing. Raven thought this was perfectly normal because that was the face he makes when his arm is in pain.

"Hnng… Grr!" Elsword groaned, not embarrassed at all by the crowd of people thinking he had problems.

Finally, the bell rung marking the end of class. Students hurried to their next class, wanting to remember the disturbing crap they just saw.

The newcomers all had the same classes in the same period because there were only a few, not enough to split into a whole bunch of different places. The class migrated to where they would learn next, taking a seat anywhere they liked.

Eve had never sat inside a classroom before, she had always been homeschooled. She had watched movies about kids in public schools and their daily lives, but she had never thought she would go to one herself.

The teacher finally entered the room, he was a man with white hair and a lute.

"Hello everyone! My name is Noel, you can just call me Noel. I teach the history of Jikku. I think you guys know each other already because you spent the whole day together, so I will just start today with a little test!" He ranted. The kids grumbled at the word "test" but didn't do anything rash.

Eve has taken tests in the past and is pretty confident of her intellectual abilities. Noel passed out papers and smiled.

"Don't worry, the test isn't hard at all! I'm sure most of you will at least get 80%!" He reassured the worried students and went back to the front, "It's not like any of you guys can get expelled or held back anyways."

The test started and Eve looked down at her paper. She expected some like "What is the town Jikku originated from?" but instead got something entirely different.

**1) What is love?**

That she did not expect.

Eve stared at the paper for a long time, even glaring at the paper. Though she never felt such an emotion she wrote down the best answer she could.

_**Love is a human affections when one feels an attachment or affection to another. Love is fragile but something humans cherish for some odd reason, when someone is in love their heart tends to beat faster and face turns red.**_

Eve reread her work, proud of her work. _This should get me a decent grade, _she thought.

**2) What is anger?**

Are human emotions all the questions were? Easy enough.

_**Anger is when a human feels annoyance, displeasure, or hostility. When one is angry they get in a bad mood and somehow scare other humans.**_

**3) What is happiness?**

_**Happiness is a human emotion when one feels joy and satisfaction. Happiness is the opposite of anger, and people instead turn into a good mood.**_

_This is easy…, _thought Eve as she continued answering the questions. She finally finished and turned in her work on Noel's desk.

"That wasn't hard at all!" Exclaimed Aisha as she played with her pencil. Eve nodded and continued reading her book, the two were one of the first to finish.

Chung stared at the paper, he never thought so deeply in his life! He was actually fond of the unique test and continued answering the questions, why would a history teacher ask such questions? Finishing up the remaining questions, Chung reread his work.

_It's good enough to get a good grade…, _He thought and turned in his paper.

The three finished their papers in an instant, while Elsword was having trouble as always.

_Think! This supposed to be an easy question… But what if I supposed to sound smart and stuff?! That would be terrible... , _The redhead thought of all the possibilities of smarty pants things he could write, _Meh. YOLO right?!_

And so Elsword scribbled away.

The bell rung again, finally it was the end of school. Aisha yawned and got up from her seat.

"Finally! That took forever!" She blurted.

"No actually it was a very short day because the author cut it short." Eve replied. Aisha chuckled at her comment, but she actually had no idea what the Nasod was talking about.

Aisha was happy to have a roommate, for she lived alone for a while now. With a roommate they could talk about their love lives and eat instant noodles for breakfast, dinner and lunch! The thing is that Eve was a unique person and probably doesn't want nor have a love life and never ate instant noodles in her life.

The two girls walked into their dorm together, behind a white haired boy and red haired girl.

_Wasn't that the guy I was partners with at the arena? _Thought Eve, but something seemed off about this one. He seemed more… Mature.

Aisha was having an entirely different thought. Noticing the similarities between Mind and Eve's partner, she thought they were the same person. She also noticed how Elsword and Elesis looked the same.

_Don't tell me… Elsword and that other dude randomly change appearances after school so they can do this weird yaoi thing?! I… I had no idea! _Was what's going on inside her mind.

The two reached the dorm, it looked like a apartment but less fancy and more… Schooly. Inside there was Lucy, who is in charge of the dorm and makes sures boys don't come in.

"Welcome girls, how was school today?" She asked for the millionth time.

"Meh." Answered Aisha, who wanted to go into their dorm as soon as possible to take a bath.

Each dorm had 3 small rooms. A kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. There was nothing fancy about it but it was nice and cozy, and nothing is better than being away from your parents and living with another woman!

But there was the exception that both Aisha and Eve don't have their parents.

Right when they got into the room, Aisha ran into the bathroom. Summoning that cyclone took a lot of energy and somehow made her sweat, magic these days!

Usually the girl's dormitory was a peaceful place, where females would hang out and do their own thing. Boy's dormitory? Whole different story.

Praus, who was supposed to be in charge of the boys dorm slept in the his desk as different genders entered the building.

"I'm bored!" Moaned out Elsword to his roommate, Add.

"Then shut up and deal with it." He replied, not looking up from his computer screen.

"All you do is lay in bed and play games or whatever! Why are you so boring?! C'mon let's do something fun!" Exclaimed the redhead, obviously doing exactly what Add told him to do.

"It's not games! It's research. Get your facts straight!" Yelled out the pale man as he threw a pillow on Elsword's face.

Elsword's eyes sparkled and threw the pillow back at Add's face.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

Next thing you know the whole boy's dormitory was in that single bedroom throwing pillows at each other.

"Kuhuhu! You guys are all so weak!" Laughed Add as he somehow made the pillows as heavy as iron when he threw them. It wasn't much, only killing one guy

"Is that so? Well, let's see you deal with this!" Yelled out Mind as he ordered Apocalypse to shoot out pillow missiles. Don't worry, that only killed 3 boys.

"Don't expect that throw to kill me!" Shouted out a blue haired man carrying a little girl who sneaked her way in easily into the dorm.

"All of you… Die!" Cried out Raven, who was in a rampage destroying pillows with his arm.

The four boys were tied, each one breathing heavily as they held on to several pillows. Elsword could only watched in fear as the four men let out their fury.

Several hours later, a laughing girl stood on the remaining 3 men.

"Hoho! Do you guys really think you could beat me and Ciel? Bow down to your queen, Lu!" She yelled, and went back to laughing hysterically. No one knew how it happened, but the duo somehow managed to overthrow Raven and the two maniacs.

It's okay, they didn't kill anyone! Yet.

it was already 12:00 P.M, that pillow fight lasted almost forever. The single bedroom was already covered with unconscious boys and dead bodies, thank god hardly anybody checked the dorms.

Elsword quickly fell asleep after the fight and was lucky enough to get the bed, even though he was squished between two other strangers.

It was a sweaty sleep, but at least it was on a bed.

**Next day**

Eve woke up from her peaceful slumber, she was programmed to wake up approximately 30 minutes before school starts (she sets up fast, plus their class isn't far away). Aisha was still sound asleep, not looking like she would wake up anytime soon.

"Wake up." Eve told the grapehead, who just groaned and turned right.

"Five more minutes…"

Eve sighed and nudged her, "Hurry up".

Finally Aisha opened her eyes, panicking right after she found out what time it is.

"Omygosh! Only 25 more minutes until school starts, why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" She screamed.

"School is less than a mile away, it'll be fine." Eve reassured the girl.

The two set up to head to school, when they went here they weren't allowed to bring anything other than their clothes and personal items. The school would provide them with home supplies, classroom tools, etc…

Today school was also going by very quickly, it was basically the same as yesterday. Introducing Jikku, talking about Jikku, hating on Hamel, all that jazz.

The class was now in fifth period, the arena.

"It took you guys long enough to arrive! Today we are going to demonstrate PvP by making the second-years fight against each other!" Shouted the feisty teacher, she held a clipboard and pencil like she was planning to make this the first grade of the year.

Camilla pointed to the giant screen above the stage, "The matches will be based on what appears on the board!"

The second-years grumbled, they knew the matchups on the screen were the worse.

The pictures on the screen shifted from student to student, until it finally stopped and showed two second-years and the word "versus" in the center.

**Rena VS LuCiel**

Eve knew Rena as the girl who was partnered with Aisha the other day, she didn't look like one who could handle a fight.

LuCiel was two different people, a little girl and a tall man with blue hair. It was hard for her to infer who would win, Rena looked harmless but there was a little girl on the other side.

_You shouldn't judge one by their appearance, _Thought Eve, _Maybe both of them really are strong._

The three went onto the stage as the remaining students moved to the tiered seats around where the three would fight.

"Start!" Yelled out Camilla, and the two leaped into action.

Ciel somehow disappeared, making Rena and Lu go one on one. Lu started by jumping high into the air and launching herself downwards in supersonic speed, catching Rena. She continued slashing Rena with her giant claws that everyone had no idea how she could carry such a thing.

Rena knocked down but quickly recovered, she still had a good 6/8 of her HP.

"Spinning kick!" She yelled, spinning forward horizontally and drilling into Lu. She didn't have the chance to combo the girl because Lu manabreaked, knowing it won't be a smart idea to tank the blonde.

The move itself already took out a decent amount of Lu's HP, the duo didn't have much defense after all. Lu suddenly changed into Ciel, who had dual gun blades like the badass he was.

Ciel was definitely more agile than Lu, he quickly made his way behind Rena and yelled out.

"Stomp!" The voice was Lu's. Ciel switched to the little girl and she jumped up just to land heavily on Rena and started a combo.

Eve was impressed by the duo, they had good teamwork. The Nasod didn't really care who won, but it was pretty obvious who Aisha was cheering for.

"You can do it Rena! Don't let them beat you!" Yelled out the purplette, she looked up to the elf as a motherly figure.

Rena recovered from the beating and retreated back into her corner, "Airellinna!"

Little by little, the blonde's health got up. Lu clenched her jaw, it wasn't fair that Rena got a healing skill!

"Power of oriax!" Yelled out the demon, her body raised to the limit and she was near invincible. The former demon lord once again launched downwards towards Rena, who dodged just in time.

"Slide double kick!" Yelled the Wind Sneaker, she slid under the loli and delivered two backward kicks. Her eyes widened when she saw that Lu wasn't flinching, _she's in super armor!_

Lu smirked and took advantage of Rena's state of shock.

"Oblivion!" Lu and Ciel were now standing together, they summoned a demon who sent out an echo of death.

Rena escaped with hardly any health left.

"Airellina!" She yelled once again, camping inside the buff radius. She baited Ciel to come towards her and used assault impact, catching him.

Ciel wasn't able to mana break after he used Oblivion, so he was forced to tank the girl's combo. After what seemed like hours, he knocked down. Rena still had less health and she knew there was hardly any chance that she'd win.

"Sharp fall!" Rena yelled out, stomping into the ground and letting out a shock wave. The shock wave stunned Ciel and depleted a good amount of damage, one combo would be enough to finish them off. Rena started a combo but Ciel quickly used all his mana to break. He switched to Lu, and their mana was back to 150.

"Low kick!" The elf tried to catch Lu, but the girl swiftly escaped every one of her actives. Lu finally saw an opening when Rena slid on the ground trying to catch the small girl with her legs.

"Evil Claw!" A demon arm rose from the ground and striked Rena multiple times, ending the match.

"The winner is LuCiel!" Announced Camilla, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Good game," Ciel told Rena, and helped her up from the ground.

"Good game," she repeated.

Aisha was a bit disappointed with the results, but she knew the two demons deserved their victory.

The bell rung and it was now time for them to go to sixth period.

"That was intense wasn't it Eve! I don't want to have to go through a battle like this…" Aisha told the queen as they walked to their next class.

"It doesn't seem that terrible, after all they are just training." Eve replied. Aisha envied Eve's confidence, she was so refined!

They made their way into the class and sat next to each other like yesterday. Noel was already in the room, playing his lute.

"Oh, you're all here. I'll be passing back your tests." He said,taking out a pile of paper from his desk.

Eve was confident she would at least get 80%, her explanations were detailed and showed enough knowledge. Noel reached her desk and handed her the paper, patting her head for some reason.

Eve raised an eyebrow and looked at her score.

**F-.**

She stared at the paper in shock. There must be a mistake, this must be someone else's paper! It had her name on it… Maybe Noel misread the answers? Or maybe he is just a harsh teacher and expects perfection.

"Eve, I got 100%! What did you get?" Asked a proud Aisha.

_How come Aisha got 100% and I got 0? _Thought Eve, she looked at Aisha with a straight face.

"Yeah.. I got 100% too," she lied, not wanting to hurt her pride.

"Yes! 100%!" Shouted a happy Elsword, Eve was even more taken aback by how that idiot could have such a grade. Eve walked up to Elsword and snatched the paper from him, looking at the contents.

**1) What is love?**

_**Love is doki doki-desu! When your kokoro goes thumpity thump thump and you get these weird thoughts and imagine weird things! **_

Next to his writing was a bunch of messy doodles that looked like a five year old's work.

_There is no way this guy could get 100%..._

"Hey! Give me my paper back!" Yelled out Elsword as he grabbed his paper from Eve's hand.

Eve took another look at her paper. She had no doodles, misspelled words, and her writing was super neat. The Nasod finally noticed a teacher's note on the side of her paper.

**You still have a lot to learn! I will be giving out the same test at the end of the year, I hope you learn more! See, you are already feeling the human emotion "panic"! Haha!**

Eve's eye twitched and she crumpled the piece of paper.

_Oh, I __**will **__get 100% on the next test! _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

That was probably the most stupid chapter so far. I know I am bad at writing fighting scenes, and I got the skill information from elwiki.

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I am now going to reply to all those who reviewed last chapter.

Kamichi77 - Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed the way I wrote Elesis, I thought of it as random! And kawaii-ness is my specialty :3! Since your profile picture is Eve I'm thinking you like her? I'm sorry for writing her terribly, it's hard for me to express Eve's personality in words. I might've made her seem a little bit boring?

mimimotolamo - You noticed! I understand that chapter two was confusing but thanks for enjoying it anyways~! I will keep this story going for as long as possible, I will not disappoint you!

Neontroid4 - I know my grammar isn't the best but I'm so happy you loved my story anyways! And isn't every story unique in it's own way?

Risingwind - I'm so happy you are okay with the changes I made! Maybe I shouldn't have just shoved it on the readers at once..? Thank you for thinking my story is good, I was here thinking it sucked horribly xD!


	5. Ara

Thanks all of you guys for the support! If you guys have any ideas for the story feel free to write it in a review!

The story has three main parts: First, second, and third years. I'm not sure if all of you guys know who is in which year so…

**First years:**

Elsword

Aisha

Chung

Eve

**Second years**

Raven

Rena

LuCiel

Add

**Third years**

Elesis

Ara

Mind

I hope that cleared a few things up, now onto the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ara

The former student council president walked down the halls with perfect posture, she had to be a good role model! She thought maybe if the kids followed what she did, the school would have a better reputation.

Ara Haan opened the door to her class, she was once again trying to be elected as the student council president.

This school needed someone responsible to lead, someone who cared about the wellbeing of the students. Ara was confident she was that person.

Taking a seat, she sat silently and waited for the teacher to start her lecture.

She knew she wasn't the perfect person, but she wanted to try her best to make this school better. Was it to make her brother proud? Ara didn't know, but she suddenly became obsessed with making this school the best.

Before she came to this school her brother was in a car accident and had amnesia, forgetting her and everything else. Since then Ara wanted to do something to make her brother remember her, to make her brother see a peaceful human instead of a monster who is now in Velder Academy.

So was the only reason she was trying to make this school better was to boost her own image?

Ara never killed nor injured anybody, she was just sent here by her parents because they were terrified of her Jikku.

She was nothing compared to the people here.

She was told she had a "demon fox" living inside of her. At first she just thought her parents became Narutards but in the end it really was the truth, except the it was a spirit and not a demon. The fox was named Eun, and she lived inside Ara's hairpin that was attached to the poor girl.

The history teacher Hoffman was giving a lecture about the six masters, reviewing what they learned two years ago.

"Rosso was the master of fire, who was the master of passion. He makes sure the power of fire doesn't overflow." He explained, using a wooden ruler to point at random things on the board.

Ara was only half listening, she studied this over the summer.

"Elesis, what is Ventus' role in protecting Elrios?" Asked Hoffman when he noticed the redhead dozing off.

"Huh? Me? Oh, he um… Makes sure everybody has potatoes?" Asked Elesis, unsure of herself.

"No, his job is to keep the universe in motion. Ms. Sieghart, I thought you learned this two years ago," Hoffman sighed, disappointed that a third year would not even know such a simple fact.

Elesis chuckled and scratched the back of her head, embarrassed by how she off she was.

Elesis and Ara has been in each others classes since the first year, but not once have they talked. Ara was scared of the fiery redhead, witnessing how she burned Faceoff's face.

It was even more terrifying now that she knew Mind and Elesis had started hanging out, who knows what will happen.

_So much for no more violence…_

Ever since Ara became the school's president there were less violent acts and students payed more attention to class. That was, until the incident in the boys dormitory. Who knew a pillow fight could kill so many innocent boys?

Not many people tried out for being part of the student council, last year they forced somebody to become the vice president because no one took the spot. Ara was pretty sure she would become the president again, probably because no one else would try out.

"Have you heard, two people are trying out for student council president! A new record!" Ara's ears perked when she heard a student whisper to another. _Odd, two people never tried out at the same time before. _

"One of them is Ara right? I think she'll be elected, she kept the school on track last year." Said one of the girls. Ara gave a long sigh, she still had a better chance of getting elected than whoever the other person was.

"Ara, what is Ebalon's role?" Asked Hoffman.

"Ebalon's role is to give the people comfort and security." Ara answered, giving a sweet smile.

"Correct!" Exclaimed Hoffman, satisfied someone was listening.

"Now that we are done with our lecture I want you guys to work in groups of three and do anything to demonstrate the power and role of the element I assign you to." Said Hoffman, setting his ruler back on his desk.

Ara inwardly groaned, her group of friends had four people meaning somebody had to get left out.

Edel, Hanna, and Luichel came to Ara's table.

"It's too bad we all can't work together!" Luichel complained, putting her hands on her hips.

Ara smiled, "It's fine, you guys could work together. I'll go with another group."

"Are you sure?" Asked Hanna, Arra nodded.

Hoffman, who must've overheard them talking came up to the four girls.

"If you aren't going to work with them why don't you join Elesis and Mind? They are missing a person after all," suggested the teacher. Ara wasn't fond of the two, but she agreed to anyways.

Elesis and Mind, two people who shed other's blood at least once in their lives. Whether it was on accident or not, Ara couldn't forgive the two for doing such thing. She couldn't forgive anybody who killed a person, meaning she disliked more than half of the school.

She walked next to Elesis, who was chewing bubblegum in class.

"You guys will be researching the fire element." Hoffman told the three, who nodded.

"Yes! We got fire!" Cheered Elesis, who as you can see is fond of what comes out of her hand.

"Fire's not that good…" Muttered Add, who wanted to research the moon element.

The two argued about what element was better while Ara just stood silently, _can these people at least get information?_

Elesis and Mind were now wrestling, with the redhead winning because of how unfit the cat boy was.

"You wanna go? Huh?! You wanna go?!" She challenged, Mind's smirk widened.

"Kuhuhu, do you actually think you could defeat me scrub?" He asked, totally ignoring what the redhead just said.

"Stop it you two! We need to get to research!" Ara scolded, hitting the two on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" They moaned, rubbing the top of their heads.

"Just get to research already will you?" Asked the raven haired girl. Mind grumbled but did as he was told, but Elesis just sat there staring at her two hands.

"Elesis?" Ara asked, curious of what she was doing.

"I.. Didn't burn him…" Elesis whispered to herself, dazed. The rule was that if she touched someone for more than three seconds they'll burn.

She quickly recovered and went to work, looking at the magical screen Mind had.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at a picture of a small girl with red hair.

"Correction, **who's **that? It's Ignia, the fire priestess. She used to go to this school but betrayed us and transferred to Hamel." Mind explained, looking at the difference of two pictures on the screen.

"What's that?" Elesis asked again, but this time pointing at a picture of what looked like an elixir.

"It's the Rosso's blazing ring elixir." He answered, rolling his eyes.

"What's that?" She asked for the third time, pointing at a red shard.

"Will you just shut up already?! That's the fire shard dumbass!" Mind yelled at her, pushing her hand away from the screen.

"Sensei, Mind is being mean to me!" Elesis complained, waving her arms around frantically.

"Don't mind us sensei! She's just being the brainless lame ass she is!" Mind shouted, covering Elesis' mouth.

Hoffman chuckled, "Now, now kids. You two supposed to research."

"Yeah, Elesis!" Mind said, turning back to the screen.

"Sensei, Mind is bullying me again!" The redhead yelled out again.

Ara was annoyed by her troublesome group, but couldn't help feeling jealous. Jealous that the two had so much fun together, they ignored all the worries and violence of this school and instead did their own thing. They didn't care that one another killed somebody, they became friends anyways.

Ara had friends too didn't she? A lot of them too. She had been with her friends since year one while Elesis and Mind had only met, yet they weren't important to one another. They all had their own thing to do, Ara spent her time doing student council work and Hanna and Luichel had to run their own internet shop. Edel was always busy studying for future exams, they couldn't hang out with each other like normal friends do. Even when they were together they were too busy focusing on what they were doing than to talk about their lives, Ara didn't even know their Jikku!

_Maybe I should just enjoy my life instead of working too hard on fixing this school…, _She thought, but shook it off right away.

_What is with all these weird sentimental thoughts?!_

The bell rung and Ara quickly got up to go the her next class. It took a lot of willpower not to trip while walking down the slippery halls, there was no way she could embarrass herself as the former and future student council president!

Usually her mind focused solely on her president duties, but occasionally on how her brother is doing. When you try out for student council you're not allowed to make poster campaigns, but you are able to make a speech. The speech is tomorrow and the president is elected two days after the speech, so there is three days left to prepare.

Ara stayed up all last night to prepare her speech, she didn't want to mess anything up. Thank god the podium was there, if not then people would see her fidgeting legs!

She faked another smile and walked into her second class, no bad impressions!

**Next day**

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ara woke up right away, turning off her alarm clock. Today was a very important day, she must not miss it!

"Hanna, wake up!" Ara poked the snoring girl, who slept holding her legendary white cat. The brunette got up without opening her eyes and smiled widely at Ara.

"Morning!"

The two quickly did their morning routine while maintaining the aura of rainbows and butterflies. Students looked up to the both of them, they were both part of the student council. Hanna was the treasurer last year even though she liked handling weapons more than she liked handling money.

Hanna wasn't able to join the student council this year because she had other things she needed to do like running the Swordsmith Cats.

The school would be holding an assembly, meaning they would be able to skip first, second, and third period just for speeches.

"Those who are making election speeches please come to the gym. I repeat, those who are making election speeches come please come to the gym," the loud speaker let out a voice that belonged to Ariel's.

"Looks like I'll be going now," Ara said, waving at Hanna.

"Good luck!" The brunette encouraged.

When Ara arrived at the gym, everyone was already sitting at the stage.

"Sorry for being late!" Ara apologized and ran onto the stage, tripping on the way.

_Oh no! I promised myself not to do stuff like this ever again…_

She stood up and brushed off imaginary dust, pretending like nothing happened. No one was running for vice president, so whoever lost the president match would have to take that role…

Class by class, students arrived at the gym. Not many of them seemed to care who was elected, as long as it wasn't them. This was one of the many things Ara hated about this place, no school spirit!

Aisha, who was amongst the crowd recognised the raven haired girl.

_She's the one who made the speech the other day! _

"Hello students and thank you all for coming today! These wonderful kids up in stage will be doing a speech in order to persuade all of you to vote for them!" Ariel started, and she didn't get much of a reaction.

"Thank you for coming? It's not like we had a choice…" Muttered Add, not happy he had to skip his blacksmith class.

"We are going to start the one who hopes to be the treasurer, Allegro!" Ariel flashed a smile, and pointed at the timid kid.

Allegro stood up and went behind the podium, holding onto the thing for dear life. He started blubbering, nobody in the room could hear what he just said.

"I'll work my hardest!" He finished off. Hardly anybody clapped for him, they were too busy trying to figure out what he was talking about. Ara actually wanted him to become treasurer, though he seems quiet he looks like he would work hard.

Ariel went back onto the podium, dismissing Allegro.

"Next we have Echo, who hopes to become the student council secretary!" Ariel faked excitement, in reality she wanted this to end just like everybody else.

"Echo wants… To become… Student council secretary. Will you vote for Echo?" Was all she said, and she sat back down. Students actually cheered for her because it was quick.

After was a girl named Ann, who wanted to become reporter because it didn't seem like a lot of work.

Ariel sweatdropped at the stupid speeches, why did she have to get this job?

Finally it was Ara's turn, she felt a bit nervous. What if people didn't like her speech because it was long compared to the others? That didn't matter now! She stood behind the podium, thanking it because her legs were shaking uncontrollably. This happened every speech, Ara actually had little self confidence but holding onto the podium calmed her down a bit.

**C'mon Ara, it's just a speech… **Eun told her, making Ara flinch from surprise. Eun didn't talk to her a lot because the fox was usually asleep.

**C'mon Ara, you did a speech before!**

"Hello everybody, my name is Ara Haan and my title is Yama Raja. You may have remembered me from the entrance ceremony or when I was a student council president, well I am now trying yet again to get elected. Though this school has many faults but I know that if we work together we can become one of the best schools in Elrios! Last year we achieved so much, so why stop there? This year, we can do the unimaginable! All of us has a story, all of us has a Jikku. It doesn't make us monsters nor does it make us criminals! What we have makes us unique, we know things normal humans do not! I'll become student council president, and I'll change the way they see us!" When Ara finally stopped she took deep breaths, that was long.

Many students cheered, they were in awe by her confident voice. Ara was happy by all the support and sat back down.

"That's not all kids! Lets not forget the other person who wants to become president, Glave!" Ariel introduced. Ara raised an eyebrow, _so this is the person I'm up against? I didn't notice him at all…_

Glave's mask was somehow glued onto his face, only showing a single yellow eye. He was tossing two cubes up and down his hand.

Up, down, up, down. It was somehow hypnotising.

"Kukuku… Hello students, the names Glave. This school has a diverse amount of students with different personalities, yet why does it feel somewhat… Boring? Sure there are deaths, friend problems, violent acts. But the same things happen every single day, nothing new. I thought maybe if I become the president I could make things more… Interesting. We say we are Hamel's rivals so why aren't we actually do anything? All we do is play defensive and try to improve, it's not like anybody from the outside world will notice anyway. It's not like anybody from the outside world cares. Why not play offensive for once?" He left it like that, and sat back down.

There was no applause, no reaction. People didn't even whisper, they just stared.

Up, down, up, down. Glave continued throwing his cubes.

Ara glared at the man, she didn't like his intentions. Even if he were to become vice president she wouldn't be comfortable with him.

"That's it for the assembly everybody! Thank you for coming and enjoy your day!" Ariel bowed at the crowd, her way for apologising for all the odd speeches.

Glave was the first to get up, walking towards the back door. Suddenly he turned and smiled under his mask.

"Good luck, Ara."

Ara turned to face him, but Glave was already gone.

_Weird guy…_

Two days passed in a flash and the history project was about to be due. They planned on making a statue of Rosso made of fire shards and light it on fire from Elesis along with a simple poster.

"Elesis, that doesn't look like a face at all." Mind said, disgusted by Elesis' art.

"Yes it does! You just have bad eyesight!" Elesis protested, trying to fix it but instead making the eyes more hollow and creepy.

Ara chuckled, in the past two days she had already opened up to them. At first their constant arguing was annoying, but it started becoming appealing and funny.

"There better now?!" Asked Elesis, shoving the statue on Mind's face.

"No! It's even worse!" He yelled. Rosso's eyes were now just two humongous holes and his mouth looked like Crazy Puppet's. Basically it's like if DiE and IS had a baby.

Elesis faked a pout and sat in the corner.

"I'm not going out until you say sorry!" She yelled, hugging her knees.

"It's fine it you stay there, you're useless anyways!" He replied, coloring the poster.

"Mind, that's mean! Go apologise!" Scolded Ara, he scowled and turned away.

"Make me," he challenged. Ara sighed.

"I thought you were more mature than that.."

"I am mature!"

"Then apologise!" Ara ordered, pointing at the failing to cry Elesis.

"Not happening," Mind persisted. He never said sorry to anyone, and it would be worse to apologise to someone like Elesis.

Elesis started whimpering in the corner, but it sounded more like a lamb getting run over by a car.

Add sighed in annoyance but went up to her.

"Sorry, better now?" He asked. His cheeks were red, the color of Elesis' hair! Elesis stared at him for a long time.

"No."

Mind hit her with one of Hoffman's rulers, "Well too bad! Now hurry and get to work!"

Though they all acted annoyed at each other, they secretly enjoyed each other's company. The whole period was like this, fighting and arguing with the occasional laughs. Time passed quickly and it was now lunch, Ara was going to the Hanna and the others while holding her own bento box.

"The student council results are here! Pretty surprising pong!" Exclaimed a pongo to one of it's human friends. When Ara heard this she rushed to the board.

**Student Council Results:**

**Treasurer: Allegro**

**Secretary: Echo**

**Reporter: Ann**

Her eyes widened at the next part, so this is what they meant by surprising.

**Vice President: Ara Haan**

**President: Glave**

**BTW there is a student council meet after school.**

_How the heck did Glave become the president? _She thought, did he hypnotise people with his cubes?

_This school is doomed…_

Ara's good mood was immediately deflated, she stayed up all night making that speech… She continued walking the direction of her friends, _nothing benefits from moping around! I'm vice president so I could still do something…_

Right after Ara left Elesis and Mind checked the board.

"Okay! I'm ready to do a mission!" Cheered Elesis, she needed to do something in her free time. Mind noticed that Glave became student council president and creased his brow, since when was he popular?

Elesis grabbed a random piece of paper and skimmed it's contents.

"What about this! It looks cool!" She suggested, handing the paper to Mind. The scientist read everything and immediately knew Glave requested it.

_Seems interesting.. Kuhuhu!_

Ara ran to the student council room after school, she had to stay a little late to help Vapor clean up. Frantically opening up the door, she took heavy breathes but noticed only Glave sit there.

"You're finally here! I sent the others out to do something, take a seat!" He invited her in, still tossing his cubes. The room was a conference room with one seat for each student council member. Taking the seat across from Glave, she played with her fingers nervously.

"Some students decided to do a mission I requested, and as the student council president and vice president we'll be joining them," he explained and motioned at the door. In that moment, Elesis and Mind came into the room.

"Ara! I didn't know you would be joining us!" Elesis exclaimed, Mind and her sat down next to Ara.

"What is this mission exactly?" Asked Ara, Glave handed her the flyer.

**Spies in Hamel!**

**Let's go undercover to Hamel and act as students! Why would we just sit and wait when we can infiltrate their school? Requesting two people to come with student council vice president and president! You aren't allowed to kill anybody while you're in Hamel unless you're found out!**

Ara mentally face palmed, is this his definition of interesting? This is just plain stupid!

"Hamel is a school only the best can go to, how do you expect us to be able to enroll as students?" She asked, shoving the flyer back into Glave's hand.

"Keke… I have my sources!" He replied and threw the paper into the trash bin, "We'll be leaving tomorrow, make sure to pack your things! Oh, and we'll meet up here at 6:30 a.m!"

"We have a project to do-"

"Relax, I already talked to the teachers and they said they were fine with it," Glave got up and walked out the door, "Elesis, make sure to wear gloves!"

Ara glared at the man as he walked out the door, _just what are you planning?_

The rest of the day was just Ara packing up, they would stay in the Hamel dorms for as long as they would stay there. She didn't think this was Glave's way of helping the school, she just thought he wanted to have fun.

**You totally deserved to be student council president! I can't believe that bastard got it instead! **Eun was criticizing Glave ever since they read the board.

_Relax Eun, what's done is done._

Eun growled but calmed down, **you're too nice. Aren't you also mad?**

_Of course I am_, Ara admitted, _but it's not like I can change it._

She finally managed to fit everything inside her suitcase, that took forever! It would be a good idea to sleep early and wake up early…

"I'm going to sleep now, good night Hanna!" She told her friend who was enhancing a weapon.

"Sure, night."

Ara setup for sleep, changed the setting on her alarm clock, and jumped onto her bed, it's been forever since she slept early! Hugging her pillow, she closed her eyes and fell into slumber.

_Good night brother. _

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Ara woke up right away when she heard the sound of the alarm clock, she was trained for this thing! Getting up from bed quietly, she did her daily routines making sure to not wake up Hanna and got her luggage.

Sneakily making her way outside the dorm and going through the school halls, she reached the student council room.

_All according to plan…_

She was first one in there, it was a habit of hers to be an early bird. Soon after Mind came in, then Glave. Finally, exactly at 6:45, Elesis came into the room.

"You're late!" Mind yelled at her, he becomes impatient easily.

"Sorry guys! I forgot we had to come here early!" Elesis apologised, she hardly brought anything. All she had was a small backpack that looked like it could only fit three outfits.

"Doesn't matter. Now that we're all here let's take the bus to Hamel! Their student council will also be there ready to show us around," Glave said. Ara was curious of how he was able to get inside Hamel Academy legally.

The four stepped outside the school, it's been forever since she had gone out. Ara almost forgot what it was like outside the school, the city was like a whole new world!

"Is that a restaurant?! I haven't seen one in years!" Out of the group Elesis was the most excited, stopping them at everything she thought was cool.

"No Elesis, it's a farm." Mind said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. They were sitting in a bus, looking out the window.

"Is that seriously a farm?" The redhead asked, looking very confused.

"No you baka!" He shouted, Elesis gasped.

"You lied to me!"

Mind facepalmed and stopped talking after that, he didn't want the stupidity to spread to him.

"We're here," Glave said, they walked out the door and saw Hamel Academy and all of it's glory.

Hamel Academy was the definition of high class, beautiful walls of white, yellow and blue. The walls were overflowing with water and there was fountains everywhere. They stood in amazement, just staring at the beautiful structure. Was this really a school?

Five figures walked towards the four, the leader of the group extended a hand at Glave.

"You guys must be the new students."

Ara looked up at the person, she inwardly gasped when she recognised him.

"I'm the student council president, Ran. Nice to meet you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I honestly don't really like this chapter… It's okay but I felt as if I could've done better.

Le gasp! Ara meets Aren again, except this time he calls himself Ran?! I think you guys saw this coming xD! Why did I make Hamel the bad guy territory? That's because demons were invading in the original storyline so I decided to make it as if they completely took over.

I'm pretty sure you guys can guess who the vice president is! Hint hint, it's a girl.

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed! It would be appreciated if you do so, but only if you like the story. I understand if you hated the story, after all it's pretty crappy Q~Q. Time to reply to all those who reviewed last chapter!

Neontroid4 - Why yes doki doki desu! I need to research if I am going to write down their skills, after all I never played WS or Chilliarch. I shall forever taint Eve's grades with an F- MWAHAHAHHAHAHA! And please, I am way more smart than Noel can ever be! (Actually I am just a wannabe).

mimimotolamo - I don't know how many chapters this will have, it depends if I finish or not. If I do finish it will probably have around 30? Maybe more? There are 10 characters and if I write three chapters for each it'll be around there… Really depends!

thisSHIPPER - Thank you! I try my best to make it connected so the different grades will at least have something to do with eachother!

Slow updates? What's that? Don't worry it'll happen soon enough!


	6. Mind

School is so bothersome, all that homework piling up… Don't worry, I'm a great procrastinator! Stories come first! Hahaha just kidding internet homework is the worse! I want to just fly back to the elementary school days~! It wasn't long ago but I still miss it Q~Q!

Right now I am unsure about the Ara x Chung, I might not make it a ship… Please tell me in a review if you want to keep or delete the couple, because I don't really know how that will turn out.

Now onto the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mind

Mind's eyes shifted between the two student council presidents, they both had this aura that made you not want to know too much about them. Ran didn't look like somebody that belonged to Hamel academy, he thought of this place to have kind, good, smart, angelic normals. Ran didn't look anything like an angel, in fact he looked like a demon from hell.

Glave shook Ran's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Glave."

The other student council members looked somewhat suspicious, their eyes glowed with mischief and destruction. Their clothes and expression didn't match the school's appearance. Red, purple, and black. Nothing blue, white, or gold.

Ran noticed Mind eyeing the other members and gave a small smile.

"These are the other student council members," he moved out of the way so the four could have a clear view.

"Nice to meet you all! I'm Karis, the student council vice president! Mufufu!" Introduced a red haired lady. She seemed to have ruined whatever uniform policy Hamel had because her purple clothes revealed almost all of her cleavage.

"I'm Chloe, the treasurer." Said a tanned girl with light pink hair said, her hands were on her hips and her ears were a bit too sharp for a human. Like Karis, her clothes showed skin. Lots of skin. The thought of this school being pure and refined just got flushed down the toilet, this really should've been an all boys school.

"Spwiggan! Reportah!" Yelled out a chubby little boy in a suit of armor. How did a kid even get to Hamel? He can't even say his own name right!

"And I'm Ignia, the secretary." Mind recognised the traitor right when he saw her, but she looked somewhat different. Her hair was even more red and her eyes turned jack-o-lantern orange. The only good thing he could think of about her is that she wasn't showing as much clothes.

"Nice to meet you all!" Glave said, though he wasn't impressed by their student council. Elesis was fangirling over how cute Spriggan was and Ara was just staring at Hamel's president.

"Follow me, we'll start showing you around." Ran turned and walked towards the building, the four Velder kids following right behind.

They stopped at the big fountain, with a statue of a young lady with aqua hair.

"This is the school's pride and joy, the fountain of Water. The statue you see here is Sasha, the chairman's beloved daughter." Chloe explained, deciding to taint the holy fountain by sitting on it.

_Sasha? Isn't that the water priestess? The statue looks like it too.. Hamel Academy consists of humans, there is no way they could know of this. A coincidence maybe? _Mind thought. He turned to Ara, thinking she would also find this suspicious. Instead, he just saw the raven haired girl staring at Hamel's president yet again.

"Is that so? How interesting! Kukuku.." Exclaimed Glave, tossing his cubes up and down.

Up, down, up, down. Mind hated how hypnotising that was, it was just a pair of damn cubes!

"Does Sasha also attend Hamel?" Asked Mind, needing more information.

"She doesn't unfortunately. Right now she is suffering from a terrible disease, sad isn't it?" Asked Karis, but there was no pity in her voice.

Ignia was already attending this school, without anybody knowing how since no one has never escaped Velder before. Now Sasha was the chairman's daughter? The priestesses were an important part of Jikku, but one by one they were disappearing. It was taught that Velder Academy was the only place where the priestesses were safe, but all they had now were Gloria and Darkmoon.

Two years ago Sasha mysteriously disappeared, and now here she was being called the Hamel chairman's daughter. At the same time and day Anudran vanished without a trace, one year after that event Ignia left to attend this school.

Just what was going on?

Mind seemed to be the only one who cared about getting information about this school like they were supposed to, everyone else was too busy having fun.

_What's the point of going on this mission if you idiots are just going to fool around? _Thought the scientist. He was standing next to Chloe, who seemed willing to explain absolutely everything.

"Is it okay if I see all the different electives?" Asked Mind. Glave said he already signed them up for the classes and they didn't need to do anything but pack, so the three didn't know any of the other options.

Chloe blinked a few times, a bit confused of why he would ask that.

"Sure," she answered anyway and gave him a small booklet, "flip to page 12."

**Electives**

**Arts and Craft - Do different experiments and create so many different things! What you'll make will not only impress, but affect you and others! What do you want to make? Bombs, remedies, potions? Come take arts and crafts and you can do that and so much more!**

The title didn't fit the description at all. You don't do experiments in arts and crafts! Mind already found this doubtful, is this really human like? He didn't really know, after all he never lived a life of a normal human.

**Self Defense - It self defense class we'll teach you skills that can wipe out your opponents in an instant! No longer will you be scared to protect yourself, in fact they will be the scared ones! Join this class so you can expand your fighting skill and show them who's boss!**

Again, this didn't seem like self defense. It seemed more like how to come at someone and kill them class.

_So basically arts and craft is alchemy and self defense is battling? That's what it sounds like to me… _Before Mind could read anymore Chloe took the booklet.

"Pay more attention to the tour, shouldn't you have read this already anyways?" She asked, looking back towards the others. Mind clenched his jaw but did as he was told, might as well research another time.

"Isn't Spriggan cute?! Is he even human?! Even a baby can't stand up like that..!" Elesis wondered in amazement, randomly walking next to Mind.

Mind shrugged, "Not that cute."

Elesis gasped, "You're heartless!"

He couldn't disagree to that.

Ran was showing the four the theater room. There was no source of light except the shiny blue crystals and water that reflected it. In the middle there was a statue of a dog, or was that a lion? Mirrors of stone were on the edges of the theater, moving around slowly like a heater and fan does. The room seemed like the darkest place of Hamel, but it was majestic and somewhat calming.

"This room is dark because it somehow keeps the students more quiet, the performers need the kid's utmost attention after all." Ran explained, standing next to one of the stone mirrors.

The stage was small, it was a small platform in front of a giant stone. This looked less like a theater and more like a pool, most of the ground was just platforms built on top of the water.

Mind really didn't care for the school's interior, he only wanted to research. Hamel Academy probably has way more secrets than it seems…

_Kukuku, this will be interesting…_

The group of students continued to wander around the school and learn this and that. Hamel Academy was two times bigger than Velder! Mind found out there in fact was a uniform policy, meaning the student council did somehow got special permission to wear whatever the heck they wanted.

Soon enough the tour was over, Mind was already getting bored of the repetitive statues in each room. It was as if Medusa decided to take a trip there and placed an "accessory" in every damn room.

He had to admit, Hamel was impressive. But, there was something that made him have the chills. Was it the alarming student council? The holy statue in every room? Or was it just the fact that it reeked of Jikku?

Mind decided it was all three reasons, plus the fact that the women here decided it would be a good idea to dress like whores.

"Now that the tour is over, feel free to go back home. Just remember that school starts tomorrow," said Ran, already anxious to leave the room. It was Hamel's policy for the student council to show new students around, but soon enough it got boring and repetitive.

"Finally!" Yelled out Elesis, who also got bored.

When Ran walked out of the room, Ara suddenly got out of her trance.

"Guess like we got free time, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Glave, he was tossing his cubes through the whole tour. Weirdo.

"Oh! Let's go to the mall! I've never been there before, but I see people go there in movies!" Elesis suggested excited, this was her one and only chance to be like a normal person! She has daydreamed about this before: going to the mall with her friends and laughing while buying way too expensive T-shirts… This was the day that her daydream will come true, she will use this time properly!

What should she buy? Clothes? All she was wearing is a plain white jacket, a black T-Shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. That was all she had, her tiny backpack was too small to carry more than three outfits.

"Sure, why not…" Glave faked excitement, he hoped for something a tad bit more exciting.

"Huh? What? Um… Sure, the mall sounds alright!" Ara was deep in thought, why was her beloved brother here at Hamel? Of all places, he decided to go to her rival school… She knew he had potential, but why did he come here? And why did he seem so different? She almost couldn't recognise him, the aura around him changed too much.

Mind wanted to research about Hamel, he needed back the guide book. But of course, he was forced to join them.

The four decided to take a taxi, the mall they were going to was called Sander Spree. Mind didn't like shopping, even if he ever did it would be by the internet. He hated crowded place, it made him sweaty.

"We're here, that would be 10,000 ED," stated the taximan, obviously bored. Glave handed him the cash and they went out.

"So that was a taxi?! I am already feeling a little bit more human!" The redhead exclaimed, being the first to get out of the vehicle. The three quickly followed, Ara being the last because she was daydreaming about something.

The only person excited her was Elesis, everybody else was doing their own thing. Glave didn't give a shit, Ara was thinking about her brother, and Mind was making weird assumptions about Hamel.

The red knight ran to the entrance of the mall, in the town she used to live in there were no malls. The small village of Ruben only had small shops and houses, nothing compared to the big city. She noticed something cute and ran into the shop, totally ignoring the others.

Mind sighed, _troublesome girl…_

He walked into the shop she ran into, and immediately regretted it. Pink. Pink everywhere. And….. underwear. Lot's of 'em. Lot's of womanly woman stuff.

He walked into Victoria's secret.

Shit.

_Elesis where the fuck are you?! _He had to embarrass himself by walking around the whole shop, suddenly a worker game up to him.

"Are you looking for anything ma'am?" She asked.

"No thank you," he answered, not even realizing she called him a girl. When he finally found Elesis, she was looking at random pink accessories. Elesis had this weird attraction toward girly accessories. She used to collect them as a kid, but once she joined Velder Academy she never had the chance. Maybe now she could get a new secret stash!

"Mind, what are you doing here?" She asked, oblivious to them and the others being separated.

"Don't go off by yourself! The mall is a crowded place and we could've lost you!" Mind complained, not wanting to stay in this place any longer.

"But the accessories!" Elesis was already attached to a red ribbon which she thought was soft and amazing. She started to tear up a little, she was broke!

Mind inwardly groaned and snatched the ribbon from Elesis' hand, _what a stubborn girl…_

"Hey! What are you doing with my waifu!" The redhead complained. Mind rolled his eyes and strolled to the register, where the employee who called him "ma'am" was standing.

"How much?" He asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"That would be 400,000 ED sir," she answered, realizing his gender from his voice. Mind impatiently handed the women money, grabbed Elesis' jacket collar, and dragged her away.

"You bought it? Thanks so much!" Elesis somehow escaped from his grasp and glomped him, good thing her breasts weren't big otherwise he would've been suffocating. She finally let go and took the ribbon out of his hand, tying a small bun on top of her long red hair.

(A/N: Is it a bun? I'm not sure, but it's better than saying a bunch of spikes!)

"Doesn't this suit me?" She asked, trying to somehow look at herself.

"No, it's awkward," replied Mind truthfully, her hair was all straight and suddenly there was this giant lump. Elesis faked a pout, but she actually didn't give a shit about his opinion. She followed Mind as they went to find Glave and Ara.

"Damn, it's so crowded…" Mind cursed under his breath as they had to squish between the crowds of people. It won't be long until he loses Elesis to all the sweaty men and women.

"Mind, where are you?!" The red knight shouted amongst the crowd, but her voice wasn't heard. The only thing that let Elesis know where he was is the noticeable cat hoodie. She reached out her hand and grabbed the end of his jacket, not wanting to get lost.

Mind turned a bit pink but continued pushing his way through the crowd, stupid Elesis deciding to go to stupid Victoria's Secret.

Meanwhile…

Ara and Glave sat inside a crepe shop, but they weren't really enjoying the delicious food. Ara was dazed, she was since the moment her eyes landed on Ran. Glave was wearing a mask, not willing to take if off even if it was to eat food.

"The student council president of Hamel… He is your brother isn't he?" Asked Glave, starting a conversation. Ara came back to earth and glared at the man, how did he know that?

"How do you know?" She asked, taking a small bite off her crepe.

"I have my sources…" Glave replied, giving her a closed eye smile under his mask. Ara raised an eyebrow, but didn't want to pry too deep into the subject. She was a bit scared of what these "sources" are.

"Did my brother really forget me?" Asked Ara, looking down at the floor. Aren was a sensitive subject for her, but it makes her feel better when venting to somebody other than Eun.

"Who knows?" Asked Glave, he set his cubes down for the first time and looked out the window.

"Is he happier not remembering me because I'm a freak of a sister?!" She asked, this time she raised her voice. Glave's eyes softened but he didn't turn to look at her.

"I'm sure he cares for you, but right now your brother is a whole different person." Glave said this slowly, hoping Ara could hear every word. It wasn't natural for a person to change completely, physically and mentally.

"But he's still my brother…" Ara whispered, her crepe getting colder by the second.

"I know he is."

The next couple of minutes were silent, Glave took back his cubes and tossed them again.

Up, down, up down. Not only was it hypnotising, but it was oddly relaxing. Perfect throws, perfect timing, and perfect catches. Not once had he messed up throwing his cubes up and down, he should join the cube throwing olympics.

Ara's crepe was no longer warm.

Mind's eyes twitched, Elesis decided to stop the two so they can check out the _thrift shop_.

Freaking broke chicks.

She was checking out the T-Shirt section, they were dirty and reeked of last years sweat but she still wanted to buy about fifty of them. Elesis didn't want to pink girly ones, she wanted those gangstar ones with weird phrases including "Git Gud!" and "I call hax!". Mind could only watch as she dissed the actual good ones and decided to go with what she calls "cool".

"Look Mind, this is only 10,000 ED!" She yelled out, flailing a faded blue shirt. He gave her a blank stare, signaling her to hurry up. But of course, she didn't get the message. She migrated to the bottom piece, then the jackets, then the scarves, then the gloves. Mind would glare at his watch, that stubborn girl just wouldn't leave!

"Elesis, for the sixteenth time, hurry the fuck up!" He yelled, an hour has already passed and she was still in the same store.

"Okay, okay! I'm done!" The redhead ran over to him and was carrying loads of clothing. She didn't really like shopping, she just loved cheap stuff. All the stuff she was going to buy altogether was probably more than 10 million ED, but of course she expected Mind to buy it all for her.

"I'm not buying all that for you," Mind said bluntly, he had the money but he wasn't going to waste it on her.

"Please!" Elesis begged, the scientist shook his head.

"Fine, I'll just stay here!" Elesis threatened hugging one of the shelves. Mind muttered something under his breath but snatched her stuff and took a beeline toward the cashier.

He set down the ED with a dark aura around him and dragged Elesis away like he did before. Elesis was okay with carrying all her bags, she was strong after all. But if she used both hands she wouldn't be able to hold on to Mind's hoodie, so he carried one bag for her.

That one bag was about to kill him.

He wasn't the strongest man in the world, in fact he was probably the weakest. He probably hasn't carried anything heavy since his dynamos existed, but since Jikku wasn't allowed here he had to do shit like this.

"Mind?" Elesis asked, slowly letting go of his jacket.

"What?!" Mind gave an obviously nice reply, did she want to get lost or something?

"Thank you! I had fun!" The redhead gave him a smile and ran ahead, it was already late so she knew it was all the time they had. Mind blushed a deep shade of red but chased after her.

"Well I didn't…" He muttered under his breath. The redhead was already way ahead of him, but her bright hair was noticeable so it was almost impossible to lose her. From far away she almost looked like a rose, the bun she put on the top of her hair was almost exactly like the petals of that blood red flower.

A rose, the sister of a phoenix. It somehow worked out quite nicely.

"Hurry up! I found them!" She shouted, running inside a crepe shop. Mind followed her in, _so she isn't completely useless…_

Elesis was already at the counter asking for a strawberry banana crepe, of course buying it with Mind's money.

Ara and Glave were having a very sentimental conversation, a cold crepe was placed in Ara's hand in which she wasn't taking a bite out of. Mind thought that the girl didn't like the man, guess he was wrong.

"Ara?! You're not eating you crepe? What a waste…" Elesis frowned and took a large bite of her crepe. Ara shook her head and stopped the conversation with Glave, staring down at her hands.

"Where were you guys? Me and Ara-chan were waiting for years!" Glave complained, Mind noticed the man wasn't tossing his cubes right now.

"Mind decided to wander off," Elesis answered. Veins were visible on Mind's head and he whacked her.

"Be quiet."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I think I have writer's block. No actually, I'm sure I have it. IT'S A DISEASE! Don't worry, it's not contagious… Yet.

This chapter was just me being derpy, hardly anything to do with Hamel actually. Most of it was just MindxElesis and my lame ass romance writing. How the heck do people develop feelings? I don't know, I've never been in love before…

Whatever, I'll just wing it.

I think I need to add more mentally crazy Mind, I'm making him too nerdy and normal. But it's annoying if I make him laugh at everything… Meh, I'll just make him crazy when I feel like it.

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed. If you like the story please do so and tell me your opinion and ideas, be the cure to my writers block!

mimotolamo - My updating fast is a temporary thing, soon enough I'll be as slow as a snail! And my chapters aren't long, trust me. I can't do anything with my life if I have none! You were close when you guessed Ignia, she is part of the student council but not quite vice president… Oh, and thank you so much!

Neontroid4 - Did I tell you I'm secretly a sadist? Good, because I'm not… Maybe. Mwahah!

Kamichi77 - Ding Ding! We have a winner! The vice president is Karis! Ara is also not my favorite and I don't think I can get her personality right, I think I made her too obsessed with her brother! I plan on making it Add's turn later, but I don't really have his story planned out…

Risingwind - Thank you so much, that means a lot to me! And don't be jealous, my grammar is like french fries dipped in sriracha.

ragna0011 - Yeah, Elesis is stupid xD! But I think stupid Elesis makes her cute, just a opinion… If it were Grand Master she would've been very mature! I'll try to update as soon as possible! Elsword's turn will be soon, after all he is one of the mainer people.

donutsmoke - Arigato! I wouldn't say last chapter was a cliffhanger, it was more like a dramatic ending of awesomeness?

Thank you all for reading! Person who guesses who the story is centered around next chapter gets to pick main person in chapter 8! (Mostly because I am having trouble deciding myself)


	7. Raven

Gosh I have no life, all I am doing is writing this story and playing Elsword. Best. Life. Ever. What am I doing…

Everything. That's what.

I have decided to not make the story ChungxAra, sorry to all those who support the ship. I don't really know how I can make them meet or talk to each other, the year gaps are too far apart. First years and second years would work because of Arena class, but it's sorta impossible to make a first year go with a third year… I will have to make both of them loners for now.

If you guys want I can make a love triangle between Mind, Elesis, and Ara. Just note that Mind x Elesis will be the ship in the end.

This chapter will be about Raven as you can see from the chapter title. I was wondering how you guys think RF is like. I think I made him way too focused on his arm, maybe I should make his personality more humble like BM's.

My computer is sometimes very mean so if I upload slower it's probably my computer's fault. Or it could just be me, I just like blaming my slowness on other people.

Disclaimer (Wow, I haven't made one in a while): I don't own Elsword, I don't have the talent to create such amazing characters.

Now onto the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Raven

His arm hurt. It always hurts. There wasn't a day when his arm didn't hurt… Maybe he should rest. The school was in chaos right now, the student council president and vice president was out and Vanessa had to go home due to family problems. Now the school was a mess, students were starting a fight whenever they had a chance and dorms? What were dorms? Are they supposed to separate genders? Well that's not happening!

It was 12:00 at night yet almost the whole student body was awake, doing whatever kids do these days. Raven's roommate Ciel was in the girl's dorm with his partner Lu, leaving him to be alone lying in bed.

Bed was his only safe place, and his dreams were his only happy place.

Why did his Jikku have to be centered around that cursed arm of his? Why couldn't he use a blade like before? Damn Nasods.

He had this arm for a while now, but it was hurting more than ever since he had come to this school. Add, a "Nasod specialist" just told him it was probably just from stress and Raven should be happy to have a Nasod arm.

Happy? Raven didn't think anybody would be happy with an arm that causes you to rage randomly and feel sudden jolts of pain. He still uses a blade, but he has becoming way too dependant on that arm of his in the Arena. It was a bit like smoking, you try to stop doing it but you can't help it. The more you do it the more you regret it.

His mind wandered back to the face of who was special to him. It was his fault she had to die wasn't it…

He punched the bed in frustration, he promised himself he wouldn't think about her anymore! The teachers have told him to try to relax as much as possible, thinking about her was the opposite of relaxing.

Actually, nothing was relaxing at all here.

Maybe if he had gone to a quiet peaceful school he could have felt a bit better. Part of his hair was already white, before you know it he would be an old man.

Well at least his hair wasn't completely white like Add's, wondered how stressed that guy was before.

"I'm back," called out the voice of his roommate, Ciel. Raven was too tired to say anything, so as always he lay in bed.

"You look tired." Commented the butler, now changing into his phoru pajamas. It was ridiculous how much this guy was obsessed with cute things, and yet he was so strong.

Raven groaned in reply, turning on the soft cotton bed. When Ciel was fully changed he jumped onto the bed like a five year old girl, holding onto his William Phoru body pillow while keeping a poker face the whole time. The (mostly) black haired man didn't know whether to be impressed or disgusted by the fact that Ciel was so open to sharing his love for… That.

"Night."

"G'night."

It was hard to sleep when everyone outside your room was being so loud, but a pillow would be enough to block out the sound.

Slowly but surely, his eyelids became heavier. His conscience was slowly fading. Finally, he arrived in his dreams.

His only happy place.

Everyday was the same for Raven, school was like a repeat of time. The only thing that made everyday different was lunchtime, food was a man's best friend. He hung out with someone who understands his pain- the only person who understands his pain.

Valak.

He was a large man with his body covered in armor- armor that inflicts pain on him both physically and mentally. The "lord of pain" probably has gone through worse than Raven, and that's saying something. There was also someone named Edan who also is going through something like the two, but instead of feeling pain or stress he just has a strong thirst for blood.

Valak, well, had a thing for Edan. This was something Raven was okay with, people have the right to like whoever. Something the (mostly) black haired man was not okay with was if Ciel was phorusexual, that would be not only disturbing but utterly horrifying.

The sad thing is Raven wouldn't be surprised.

The two friends were usually silent, just eating together at the lunch munching on their sandwich that they had to forcefully get using violence. This my friends, was Raven's day. It was filled with a whole bunch of drama and fun! Action!

But of course that is not going to happen, a person's day can only be fun if that person is fun himself. Does that mean Raven isn't fun? Not exactly.

It just means that he has a lot of things he needs to go through.

Ring! Ring! The warning bell echoed across the cafeteria.

The end of lunch is like the end of life, especially for a guy with a pretty big appetite. Raven took out his trash and headed over to the Arena, the class he didn't really like at all. This class forces him to work his arm, meaning more pain in the future. He does all he can to avoid using his Jikku, but this class makes him use it no matter what. It seems nice to be able to control his Jikku, but the pain wasn't worth the risk.

It took a while for Raven to get out of the gym, everyone was crowding around the only double doors. When he finally pushed his way out of the crowd, the bell marking tardies rung.

_Shit, I'm late! _He thought, running through the halls. The more he stressed, the more his arms hurt. His arm was hurting like hell, Raven was trying his best to ignore the pain.

When Raven finally arrived at the gym, the pain in his arm deflated a little bit. He sighed in relief and stood next to Ciel and his master Lu.

Camilla was already explaining to them how the 2v2 will work, the rules is that they need two kills to win. the partners they had before will work together to fight others. Raven was okay with the kid with no Jikku, it's just that he was worried that the redhead might get injured.

Camilla didn't care for the student's injuries, she expects them to heal the next day and so forth.

The screen rapidly shifted between students until it landed on two pairs

**Eve & Add VS Rebecca & Zone**

The fight lasted for only a minute, within seconds the two snow haired students crushed the other pair. The two worked great together, they had perfect timing and teamwork. Using her two summons to distract the other team, Eve weakened the two drastically with Queen's Core and Oberon. When she cornered them Add would jump in and use a combo, Rebecca and Zone tried to escape but he would just teleport and stun them to continue his combo. Finally, Eve used Heaven's Fist to finish them off.

"Git gud." Add snorted when he won.

Everyone watched in envy when the pair won without a single scratch.

"Good job you guys!" Yelled out Camilla, making sure to give the winners an outstanding grade.

The screen yet again picked out another pair, hopefully it won't be a crappy one like the fight that just passed.

**Raven & Elsword VS Aisha & Rena**

Just his luck.

The four walked onto the stadium, all of them looking nervous.

Elsword knew that he had no Jikku, meaning that he was totally useless in this battle. He may be able to use his Kendo skills, but that is nothing compared to what he saw everyone else

do. Maybe he could at least be used as a human shield! Or a distraction! Anything to not seem like he is getting in the way of things.

Aisha was already sweating, she only performed a magic spell once. The only thing she knew how to do was charge mana and use cyclone, would she hold Rena back? She knew they had an advantage, the rune boy didn't have any Jikku. The outcome all depends on how strong the Nasod arm guy is…

Rena sighed, she already did this before. She was pretty weak in anything other than 1v1, she didn't have that many flashy skills that would be useful in team battles… She knew that Raven was strong, but his partner was weak. Maybe they could take out the redhead twice to win the battle?

Raven knew that if he wavered even a little bit the team would lose, actually they would be screwed either way. The girls were both exceptional fighters and they were a lot closer than the two boys. Usually it's the more closer the team is, the better the teamwork. It was only natural they lose, but he should at least try to get a good grade.

"Ready? Start!" Camilla blew on her whistle and battle music went on in the background.

The two girls were charging mana, waiting for the boys to charge. Raven immediately charged toward them, he couldn't let them get any more mana! He thrust out his arm and clawed Rena, but she side stepped and kicked him on the ribs. He flew back and hit the wall from the pressure, this was nothing compared to what his arm made him go through.

Rena is not what he should be focusing on right now, the purplette was getting too much mana. Sadly, the blonde wouldn't let him get past her as she ran to him and kicked him again. He grunted and yelled out to Elsword.

"Get the charging one!"

Elsword did as he was told like a good boy and ran to Aisha with a sword at hand. She knew he was coming and whacked her wand two times on the air.

"Cyclone!"

Elsword dodged it just in time, it was pretty slow after all. Aisha bit her lip, is there any spell that's more powerful that she can use? She took out her spellbook in the middle of battle and frantically read it, she had enough mana for at least a 200 skill.

The redhead was catching up to her quick, he was much faster than the petite girl. He raised his sword and prepared to slash her, but she teleported behind him.

Elsword's eyes widened in surprise, he had no idea she could do that! That was hacks!

"Chain lightning!" She yelled and cast a small lightning ball, repeatedly shocking him. the small electrical energy already depleted a lot of his health, it was only a matter of time before he would die.

He coughed out a bit of blood but stood back up, he couldn't let down Raven! He charged toward Aisha again and continuously tried to land a hit on her, but she kept teleporting away.

"Chain Fireball!" She cast a series of fireballs, burning him every time. She ran away once again to charge, happy she was getting a hang of things.

He was now wincing, trying the best he can to get to her. She kept teleporting as if she can never run out of mana.

"Cyclone!" She yelled, summoning another gust of wind behind her. He was getting tired of trying to get her while dodging every single one of her moves.

_This cat and mouse chase is getting tiring… _He thought, suddenly getting back the energy to run at her. Aisha turned back at him, prepared to use another one of her skills.

"Water cannon!" She shot out dozens of water balls, hitting straight at Elsword. She gasped, he wasn't flinching! Still in the middle of her skill, he cut straight through her shoulder, making her stop the skill midway and fall back in pain.

Camilla smirked as she watched the battle, _so that kid performed iron body? Interesting!_

Elsword didn't care where he was hitting her now. He ignored every rule in Kendo and just stabbed or slashed her whenever, wherever.

When Rena noticed this she stopped fighting Raven and ran to Elsword.

"Slide double kick!" She yelled, sliding under the redhead and landing to hits on him from behind. Raven also decided to join the fight, _so Elsword does know something…_

He found the two girls together as a chance to attack, they were both weakened considerably.

"Nuclear!" He shouted. A Nasod machine fell from the sky and landed between them, finally it exploded. The damage was too much for the two girls, knocking them out.

Raven and Elsword put on sunglasses they had randomly for this occasion, and walked away nodding their heads and fist bumping.

Because that's what cool kids do.

Camilla clapped her hands excitingly, happy with the outcome. She loved it when the tables turn like this, it's like an anime coming to life!

"Good job you guys!" She yelled out, scribbling their grades down on her wooden clipboard.

Aisha groaned and got up, how was she fully healed already? Shouldn't she be suffering right now?

"There is a forcefield around the stadium. Attacks can't get into the audience and when your health goes to zero it immediately goes back to full health after the fight." Rena explained and stood up.

"Good game!" Rena cheered, she didn't expect Raven to use such a strong move and Elsword to know how to use iron body.

He was just like his brother, Elesis. Rena chuckled as she remembered being in the same class as the fiery girl last year.

"Good game." Aisha repeated. She had to admit it was an unfair game, and yet the other team still won.

None of the four expected the boys to win- Elsword using iron body really did turn the tables. They had to admit the one doing most of the work was Raven, Nuclear was a very high damaging skill. The redhead didn't do much but weaken Aisha for the finishing blow.

_Interesting, so he does have a Jikku… _Thought Eve as she watched from the sidelines. Add was focusing more on Raven and his Nasod arm, also admiring the giant machine that randomly fell from the sky.

Elsword had no idea how he did it, but he did. It wasn't a flashy move nor did it do any damage at all, but it proved that he somehow had a Jikku.

Ring!

Raven groaned, that annoying sound he heard 12 times a day was yet again blasting against his ears.

Next he had "skill enhancement" class, which slightly different from the Arena. Students would practice using their skills and upgrade them, but they wouldn't fight one another. It was like a personal training ground, without the personal

Raven was training in the back of the class next to Add, AKA the guy who just stares at Raven's Nasod arm and thinks it's very educational.

"Arch-Enemy!" He yelled, four black javelins were summoned next to him on standby. Right when he clawed the wooden training monkey they exploded, impaling the dummy.

His arm felt a surge of pain, but he continued using the skill over and over again.

"Are you okay? You're sweating like crazy..." Raven turned to see Rena, who was holding some water for him.

"Yeah, thanks..." He said, taking the water and drinking it down. The elf sure was nice, he was surprised someone like her would have to come to this academy.

He actually didn't want her to come to this academy, at least make her be from a different grade! She made him feel... Uncomfortable.

_Seeing Rena reminds me too much of __**her**__..._

Rena frowned when Raven didn't look at her in the eye, it was always like this. He would try to avoid eye contact, or even looking at her at all.

Raven knew it probably offended the blonde, but he didn't want the memories coming back. He already had this arm to worry about, stressing out on the past would only make things worse.

_"It's all your fault!"_

_"If you weren't alive things wouldn't have been his way!"_

_"You're a monster..."_

_"Raven... I'm sorry."_

Raven drank the last bit of water and crushed the bottle, it was all coming back to him.

"Is something troubling you?" Asked Rena, concerned when she saw the state the bottle was in.

"Y... Yeah." He replied, turning his back on her. No more memories, his arm was already piercing his body.

The bell rung and he sprinted toward the door, away from Rena. Things as unimportant as the past could break him, crush him, tear him apart.

Because you can't change the past, prevent the future, or avoid the present.

The least Raven could do is get away from Rena, but there is no home to run to.

All he could escape to is school, where she will also be.

Just like how Raven couldn't prevent _**her **_death.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

We all should know who _**her **_is by now.

This is probably the most sentimental chapter I have ever written, all it really was Raven reminiscing and that totally random fight that had nothing to do with anything. I don't really know how to make Raven's personality like, so I just made him a guy that's hung up in the past. It being Raven's turn was probably very unexpected, but I just felt like it.

Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! Thank you to all who did, these are my replies to you!

Neontroid4 - Your ship shall sail.

donutsmoke - Sorry, it isn't Elesis! I try to make it somebody who didn't have a turn yet xD! I also think this chapter is random, but who said random is a bad thing? Glave and Ran are not together yet… Actually they might be, I didn't get their story together! I will try my best to update at least once a week, but I may fail miserably.

thisShipper - I'm guessing you like crepes….? Well, she can buy a new one any time with Mind's money! Aye, Sir! I'll do my best to update soon!

ragna0011 - 10m is a lot of money, but it's in ED so…? Mind seems to have lots of money, he is a rich kid! I shall keep updating, and cute Elesis is the best Elesis!

furrycheese521 - True, Chung is too short and cute for Ara xD! And thank you so much, I try to make my chapters as long as possible just for you guys~!

Nightcaper - Thank you! I don't think you passed your writers block to me, I just think it's my sister… I shall not put ChungXAra for your sake!

mimimotolamo - I won't dare because I am scared of what you will do… This is the start of GlavexRan, but that ship will go by slowly AND randomly (I'm bad at doing NPC ships). Sorry, it's not LuCiel but I plan on making it their turn soon… Kinda.

Risingwind - No you can't be jealous, I demand you to stop! As for your guess, you would've won but someone guessed Raven xD!

MeGusta - Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Thank you for pointing out that typo, I fixed it right away! Please review who you want it to be centered around next chapter before 2/8, I try to start my chapters as soon as possible.

iPredictedThat - Thank you for liking this story! You're right, it is Raven! But, MeGusta reviewed before you so she/he gets to choose who it's going to be centered around next chapter. Sorry!

I think I added too little Chung, he didn't appear at all for the last couple chapters...


	8. Add

I'm just doin my best to upload something, anything! Last chapter wasn't my best work, I'll try to make up for it this chapter!

The winner of last chapter decided he/she wanted to make this chapter about Add, and so it shall! I don't really know how I could make Add different from Mind, maybe I could make him more cruel and Nasod obsessed? (Kinda funny how in this story LP is more obsessed with Nasods than MM).

In my opinion it is hard to build an AddxEve relationship with detail. I can't just make them randomly like one another but those two are difficult to write about them developing feelings… I'll figure it out.

It's like I have this story all planned out but I don't know how to write it down… Writers block!

All skill explanations was me looking at elwiki.

Disclaimer: I honestly don't even have to do this, you guys all should know that I don't own Elsword. If I did I wouldn't be writing this FANfiction and instead I would be making an anime.

Oh, and by the way I like doing time skips.

Now onto the story…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Add

Velder Academy… His dream school.

Add didn't give a shit about Jikku, students, teachers, missions, or anything of the sort. But, Velder Academy was the only place where he can get information about Nasods. Never in his life had he seen a real life Nasod before, it was only now that he could witness them.

Nasods used to live amongst humans, but one day they were wiped out of the human memory and most of them had suddenly disappeared due to the disappearance of Sasha, Anudran, and Ignia.

Add had seen a Nasod arm and some weapons, but he did not expect the Nasod queen to also have enrolled in this school.

Sadly, the only time he could converse with her is in the Arena. He watched as she summoned her servants and used them as weapons in battle, it gave him the good type of chills.

Her personality was also impressive. She had an aura of authority and superiority, a silent and observant girl.

He needed to know more. He needed to know how she was able to create other Nasods. He needed to know how she had the power the revive the Nasods.

The only way he could find out is her codes. Every Nasod has a code, where all their power and knowledge is saved.

Add didn't know where her codes was located, but his best guess was the gem on her forehead. The fact that this school was very public made it hard for him to steal her codes, and their year gap and gender made it even harder. The only way he could possibly get her codes is by going somewhere nobody else is… A mission would be the best choice.

It was pretty obvious Eve didn't trust the lunatic, in fact nobody does.

He had watched her battle and was impressed, how could such a petite girl destroy people in less than a minute? Well, it was expected from the Nasod queen.

Add didn't really like lunch time. He didn't have much of an appetite other than chocolate and school lunch tasted disgusting. He also needed a new lunch spot, the deserted area he used to go to was overtaken by a bunch of loud teenage girls.

Add preferred eating lunch alone, humans were annoying and stupid.

The cafeteria was way too loud and the classroom were stuffy. Maybe the rooftop? Doesn't people usually go to the rooftop... He shrugged, might as well try it out.

Add always wore his headphones and turned it in a loud volume, it was his only way to block out what the humans were saying.

Instead of walking up the stairs like normal kids do, he used his dynamos to get up quickly.

When he reached the rooftop he took off his headphones and placed them around his neck. He immediately heard chattering, _of course somebody is already eating lunch here..._

He was about to go back down and eat somewhere else until he heard a female voice.

"I think Clannad is the best, don't you Eve?"

He stopped what he was doing and glanced at the people who were there. Sure enough, there was Eve and the purple haired magician.

"I don't really know... I don't usually watch anime."

"I don't either, it's just something I do in my free time when I am not studying."

Add smirked, so it was only those two girls? Maybe he could use this as a chance to get closer to Eve and steal her codes...

"May I join you two?"

Add suddenly appeared between the two, surprising Aisha. Eve narrowed her eyebrows, what was he doing here?

"Sure... I guess." Answered Aisha, she saw this guy and Eve wreck a bunch of people so she didn't want too get on his bad side.

The three are silently. Aisha had ramen from the school and Eve had a bento box Oberon made for her. Add, as usual just ate a chocolate bar.

"That isn't good for you, you know." Eve commented, wondering if this was his everyday meal.

"What do you mean? It's great for me." Add shrugged it off, this was the best lunch ever.

Once again the three sat in silence, the only sound you could hear was the wind and chewing.

"Rooftop! Rooftop! We're going to the rooftop! Eating lunch at the rooftop like main characters do!" A voice was heard downstairs, getting louder and louder every time. A boy was singing horribly while skipping up the stairs.

Add was a person that gets annoyed quickly, and this song is as annoying as hell.

"Tada! I'm here!" A certain redhead struck a pose as he finally made it up after climbing about fifteen different stairs. A boy with a blue muffler came running after him, breathing heavily.

"Wait up Elsword, you're too fast!" He complained between breathes.

"Since when did they become friends?" Whispered to purplette to her friend.

Add recognized the redhead as the guy who had no Jikku at first but later performed iron body. He didn't know who the muffler guy was though, he hadn't stood out in Arena class. His name was something like Cho? No... It was... Chung!

"Oh! People are already here?! I guess we'll join 'em then..." Elsword plopped down beside Aisha, who seemed wary of his existence. Chung sat next to Add, and was eating a sandwich that was almost impossible to acquire.

Elsword was loud, he talked ten times more than an average person.

"Oh! Is that takoyaki?! Gimme one!" He was staring at Eve's food while drooling. Elsword scooted towards Eve, much to Add's displeasure.

Eve sighed in annoyance but took a takoyaki for him anyways. She was about to feed it to Elsword, but out of instinct Add came in and are it instead.

"It's good." He commented.

"No fair! That was for me!" Elsword complained and begged Eve for another one.

"Sorry, there is no more." Eve put away her empty bento box. Elsword glared at Add and went to the emo corner, hugging his knees.

_Serves him right!_ Thought the white haired guy before taking another bite out of his chocolate. He didn't like Elsword for some reason, just looking at the guy makes him feel annoyed and resentful.

"Eve, why are you feeding them?!" Asked Aisha, just looking at Elsword's emo mood. The Nasod Queen shrugged.

"Out of pity I guess."

Chung felt a bit left out, everybody was already talking while he just sat there eating bread. Maybe he shouldn't have followed Elsword up here...

Add was also regretting eating here, he was supposed to get closer to Eve to steal her codes but instead all these brats decided to interfere. He was not here to make friends, he was here to steal codes.

The three human first years were getting louder and louder, further annoying Add.

It would save him lots of trouble if Eve didn't hang out with humans.

"I'm going to buy some juice, be right back." Eve stood up and prepared to exit the rooftop. Add saw this as a chance and followed her out.

"Me too!"

Add followed the white haired girl down the stairs, he didn't like going places without his dynamos a but he didn't want to seem like a threat to her.

It was hard to start a conversation with Eve, she seemed so distant towards everybody else. She would already have a blank expression on her face, as if she lost interest on whatever you were going to say a long time ago. Being Add, building trust with another human was already hard enough. How was he going to gain her's?

They stopped in front of the vending machine and Eve took out her cash, she bought a simple apple juice and Add just got the same because he had never bought anything from the school. He knew he needed to do something while they were alone together, but Eve had an aura of independence.

"I… Is the apple juice good?" Add mentally face palmed, of all the things he could've brought up he decided to say something stupid like this.

"It's okay."

_That went well… _He thought. Almost immediately Eve dropped the conversation and it was back to awkward silence. Maybe while he was in this school he could've talked to other people as practice for a crucial moment like this…

"How do you like Velder Academy so far?" He asked instead, why was he so terrible at asking questions..?

"It's okay."

Add sighed, this was getting no where. Maybe questions weren't the best approach? If he couldn't build her trust it would be much harder to gain her trust, mostly in a public school like this. They went back into the rooftop, nothing was gained but a lame carton of apple juice.

When she sat back down next to Aisha the aura of independence wavered a little, how the heck did that little girl manage to be her friend?

Add sighed and took out his smartphone, google always has a solution.

Scrolling through a few links, he finally came across something that seemed useful.

**How to make friends**

**By: XxGrandMasterxX**

**Have you ever went to a new school with no experience? And you didn't make friends until the middle of the year? If so, then this guide is for you! It's hard to make friends when it is the middle of the school year and everyone already has a little group, but it is possible! Follow these steps and you will be making a friend in no time!**

**1) find someone like you!**

**Have you heard of the saying "Birds of a feather flock together?" Well this is exactly what you need to do! Find someone else who has no friends! It's harder to make friends with somebody who already has their own friends than it is with someone who is a loner! **

**2) Annoy the living shit out of them.**

**Usually those loners already have their own thing to do. Unless they are desperate like you, that will be much easier… But if you are trying to become friends with someone who doesn't want any, you have to annoy them until they become your friend! If you can't talk them into it, force them into it!**

**3) Hang out with them 24/7 at school**

**Don't let them get away! You are desperate for their friendship, and if you lose sight of them they'll escape and never talk to you again! You can't call yourself a friend unless you know everything about them!**

**4) Hang out with them outside of school!**

**When it isn't school time you need a chance to be closer! Lunch time friends aren't real friends, it's just a fluke! A lie! Hang out with them at the mall, aquarium, festival, amusement park, anything! Just make sure you guys are both enjoying it!**

**5) Freeload.**

**You are their friend, you have the right to take their food.**

It seemed a bit idiotic, but may be useful. If you can't talk your way into being someone's friend why not force it? Add's way of comprehending the text was a bit different of Elesis'. Elesis thought of it to be annoying your "victim", while Add thinks it's just plain stalking and being creepy.

_How will I be able to follow her around if we are in different grades? _He thought. But suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

_Ditching._

School was always a bore, so he might as well do something that would be actually productive. He had known several people

who has ditched, but they were all taken back forcefully into class. Add was somehow confident that he would be able to ditch class and stalk Eve successfully.

The bell rang and the five walked together to the Arena. Add's presence made the four first years feel uncomfortable, it was his cat like eyes and smirk that made them feel as if he was plotting something dangerous.

Aisha had no idea what his motive was, but she knew it had something to do with Eve. Why else would he want to be partners with her for the Arena? She could tell just by looking at him that he had the mind of a villain, she had watch him and Eve carefully to make sure nothing bad happens to her. She knew her roommate was mature enough to take care of herself but this second year seemed very threatening, better safe than sorry right?

Camilla grinned when she saw the five walk together, they were each interesting students.

"Now that everybody is here let me explain how we are going to do this. We will be starting a PvP tournament where the pairs will fight each other to reach the top. Like a sport, two pairs will fight. One will be eliminated and one will move on until there is only one pair standing." Camilla pointed at a board, it had all the matchups for the contest.

"This tournament will be going on for a while. The winners will be getting the freedom to take a break from school and go to vacation at Altera for a week."

When those words came out of her mouth most everyone in the room cheered, this was their chance of freedom!

Add was one of those people. Alone with Eve and away from school? Think of all the chances he could have to steal her codes!

Eve on the hand wasn't nearly as excited. She was okay with this school and why would she want to be with Add? Then again, she was a pretty competitive person. The Nasod Queen has to be strong, so there was no way she was going to lose to a bunch of humans.

**Eve and Add VS Lowe and Speka**

That was their first matchup on the board. Lowe was a swordsman while Speka was a witch, it didn't seem too hard for the two to beat them. They weren't the first to be sparring, but they will be doing their matchup today.

The first matchup started and Add observed the two pairs. One didn't have teamwork while the other had somebody carry, it didn't matter who won but they would be crushed soon enough. The team with bad teamwork on, it was only natural. With that nuisance holding the team back they will all be dragged down.

Fight after fight after fight, Add got more disappointed on the people in this school. he knew humans (besides himself) were weak, brainless idiots. But who would've thought they would this weak?

Finally, it was their turn.

Add was a man that liked to judge by appearance, if you look weak you are weak. Lowe had a face of a normal man, one that didn't belong in his school. His fashion sense was typical, red armor that consisted of mostly cloth. The only thing that made him a warrior was the look of confidence in his eyes.

Speka looked more threatening. Though she didn't wear anything to protect herself her taste in clothes were spunky and had a sense of darkness, that little witch hat topped it all off. Coming up on the stage with confidence and a killing intent, Add knew that she was the one they should be careful of.

"Ready? Start!" Camilla set the mood with action background music and the sound of the whistle, marking the start of a fine battle.

Lowe charged headfirst, he yelled out a battle cry and held out his sword.

"Mega slash!" He yelled, empowering his sword and making a strong cut. The two dodged in time and used this as a chance to attack.

"Quake Buster!" Add yelled, he charged his dynamos and sent an electric blast towards the floor, causing the surface to rapidly surge. Lowe jumped in midair to dodge and used heavy landed, sending Add up into the air.

_Keh… So this guy isn't weak! _Add clenched his jaw as he was sent flying into the air, safely landing on his feet.

"Dimension Link - Guardian!" Eve commanded a Nasod guardian to send flame waves on both sides, damaging Lowe quite a lot. Speka finished her mana charging and came to the lot.

"Curse cloud!" She summoned a dark gas that slowly depleted their mana. The two coughed and was suffocating, how could the other two just casually stand in this thing?!

"Armageddon blade!" Lowe's sword suddenly became enlarged and more powerful, he leaped up and crashed down with his sword at hand. Eve dodged and activated queen's core. The small machine let out a beam every time she used a skill, making it useful and very dangerous.

"Particle Accelerator!" Add released a heavy energy in front of him, stunning the two epic NPCs.

"Genocide Ripper!" Eve summoned Oberon who consecutively attacked attacked the two, with the additional damage from queen's core the two hardly had any health left.

(A/N: Don't ask me why the heck they have so much mana. Just pretend they are more broken than they already are).

"Hell stone!" Speka casted a stone that spinned in front of her, luckily the two dodged in time. Lowe was worn out so Add used this chance to take him out and make things easier.

"Reverse reactor!" He made a plasma link between him and Lowe, teleporting to him and starting out with a heavy barrage of punches. Lowe quickly ran out of health with all the pressure put into the punches, and all that was left was Speka.

Aisha watched as her friend and the white haired man charge down at the witch, each using another one of their skills.

"Space wrench!"

"Conqueror!"

The forcefield around the arena shook, even gusts of wind blew on the audience. Smoke was covering inside the field, making things even more dramatic. Finally, it cleared up leaving Eve and Add stand there, all cool and shit.

Aisha coughed, so this is what the dust cloud was like.

Days passed, so did matches in the arena. Of course, Eve and Add won all of theirs. Elsword and Raven got taken out in the second round, the handicap was too much for the two. Aisha and Rena were almost in the finals, but the lack of mana cornered them.

Everyday Add would also eat lunch with Eve, but the girl didn't look like she would be friendly with him anytime soon. He also did what he thought the guide said and ditched class to stalk her, making the second years more peaceful.

Never had he saw her smile, even if Elsword did something so idiotic even the most toughest man would laugh. The more he had been with her the more he would want to make her feel some kind of happy emotion, because he knew in his gut she was capable of it.

He had seen her confused when Elsword called her his friend. He had seen her angry when Elsword stole the last dango. He had seen her annoyed when Elsword bothered her about an upcoming test.

Why the fuck were all the emotions triggered by Elsword?

Add wasn't jealous or anything, he just feared that Elsword made take his chances of stealing her codes away.

Yeah, that was it.

He did after all got to be with her at the Arena, so he could use that chance to somehow get close to her. Besides, if they won they could be together anyways.

So Add just did what he could and won every fight. Even if the reward wasn't so great he had an obsession with winning, if he loses the one who beat him would be damned.

Finally, there was the final match.

**LuCiel and Chung VS Add and Eve**

It was a bit obvious how the pairs won their battle, they each had decent control over their skills and knew what they were doing. Each pair observed one another they knew the different tactics and skills they had.

The audience were making bets of who they thought were going to win, well at least the ones who weren't broke.

Add made sure to gear up, there was no way he was going to miss the chance of stealing Eve's codes! He glared at the three from the other team, how was LuCiel even allowed here?

Well, he had better things to worry about.

"Ready? Start!"

Chung knew he was the weakest out of the four- or five. He wasn't talented and calculative like Eve and didn't have some cool demonic powers like LuCiel.

Don't even get him started on how broken Add was.

The most he could do is use his range and siege mode in order to give LuCiel more chances in comboing. At first he was a bit scared of their "switch", but he got used to it and now knew how to use it to his advantage.

Add decided to make the "lab rat" his opponent and charged at him. Chung glared back and used his Destroyer as a shield as if saying "come at me bro!"

This fight was less chaotic and more passive, the two sides remained defensive and didn't want to go all out- at least not until they had full mana.

It wasn't a boring match, but it wasn't fun either. Most of it was Chung dodging Add while Eve just stood around in the corner and flew away from LuCiel. Neither sides wanted to lose, and they knew they couldn't underestimate the other.

Finally, Chung decided it would be the right time to make a move.

"Sharpshooter!" Chung emitted an aura around him that sucked in Add and damaged him to an extent.

Add of course, decided to return the favor. He was one to be hung up on revenge all the time, 24/7.

"Reverse reactor!" Add teleported to Chung and started a combo, finally things were getting offensive.

Though Chung wasn't as smart as Eve and Add, he was far from stupid. Mana breaking, he got up again and charged bullets, range was the only way to beat this guy. Going into siege mode, he slowly fired heavy cannonballs that did TONS of damage.

Add gritted his teeth as he shielded himself with his arms, his HP was already slowly going down but he couldn't afford to waste any mana. Finally Chung ran out of bullets and went back to recharging, took him long enough! Add smirked and didn't waste anytime to finally finish off Chung.

"Pulse cannon!" Continuing his combo from before, Chung's health was also cut down by a lot. Both men were sweating and breathing heavily, they each did some decent damage on each other. Add knew he had the upper hand, his mana was higher and he had enough 300 mp skill.

And of course, he decided it would be a great idea to use his most flashy skill.

"Dooms day!"

And yes of course, that was his hyperactive. Need I (the author) explain more about what happened to poor Chung?

Anyways, when Add gracefully (my ass) defeated Chung, just to find out Eve had already taken care of LuCiel. He didn't whether to hate her or to be more excited about stealing her codes. Well, the only thing he was thinking about now was that he finally got what he wanted: an opportunity.

Camilla blew her whistle a stuck her hand out like how a crossing guard would tell cars to stop for pedestrians.

"The winner of the contest is Add and Eve! Congratulations, you guys get stay in Altera for a week!" She announced. Eve twitched, she forgot this would happen. Add on the other hand was super happy. He won, got a chance to steal Eve's codes, and could take a vacation from this loud human invested school. It was killing three birds with one stone!

"Oh, and by the way you are allowed to take seven people with you."

Add clenched his fist in annoyance, the fuck was wrong with Camilla? They were on the bus to Altera. It was supposed to be an Add and Eve moment but instead it was an Add and Eve with Elsword, Aisha, Rena, Chung, Raven, Lu, and Ciel moment. Eve was sitting next to Elsword. Why Elsword? ANYBODY but Elsword! Add had to sit between Ciel and Chung, who was by the way farthest away from Eve.

_You know what? Fuck my life._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My hobby is making Add miserable, and I just did.

Like the 3rd years, the other students are also going on a trip?! I chose Altera because Nasods. It'll help boost their relationship!

The new LuCiel jobs are sooo pretty! Seems like Ciel will be a Dreadlord then~! Hoho! But I somehow think Noblesse looks better…

I procrastinated a lot in this chapter because I was stupid and lazy and stupid.

Thanks to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry the romance goes by very slowly but I'm getting to it!

donutsmoke - Don't worry, Raven was really unexpected anyways. And yes, I don't wanna stay in one perspective too long and have the other years be behind on the story so I want the readers to know what is going on with everybody else. And yes, the girl is Seris! I also think this chapter was a bit of a downer compared to the rest, Raven is one of the most hard to write. I was thinking of making Ara kind of like Mind, but I'm not sure how that would work when she is so attached to her brother. Maybe I could make some korean drama moment?

Risingwing - Why are you so stubborn TAT?! And yes, phorusexual is a thing! At least in my mind it is… Yeah, Raven probably has it worse than any of the other characters. But of course I'll make him have a happy ending!

MeGusta - Yes you did win! Be proud! Thank you for thinking I got Raven's personality pretty decent, I was so sure I made him to… You know. Not Raven-ish? And I did Add as you wished, sorry if I made it terrible….

furrycheese521 - Ara and Glave? Wow.. I never thought about that! Now that I think about it, it could actually work… Thanks for the suggestion, I'll keep it in mind! And thanks so much! It means a lot to me that you enjoy my writing!

Kamichi77 - I could do a triangle for that, but I already had in mind Elsword would be the love rival (only in Add's mind because Elsword is WAY out of Eve's league). But I can make it so that Chung feels something for Eve? I'm not sure, but that could happen. Raven is a tough guy, but I'm sure he would love a hug! His story is pretty sad, but he will have a good ending with Rena!

Kamotekau - I would keep on going with Chung and Ara, but I have no idea how that will work… Maybe you can leave a suggestion of how I could be able to make Chung and Ara possible?

Neontroid4 - Raven always has it hard, ALWAYS. And no, my story will be married to Ciel.

Thank you for reading! Remember to review, follow, and favorite this story! Only if you want to of course.. Because I understand if you think this story sucks.


	9. Elesis and Mind

February break for me is almost here, but I am not looking forward to it… My parents have work and I am forced to go to my grandparent's house, so don't mind if I upload slowly. I kind of don't know if I should focus on Altera or Hamel, they both are very important to the story… Well, I think I will just switch between the two.

I think the third years will have the most chapters centered on them because there is only three, but before I focus on another third year I want to use another second year because I only focused on two. But since we took a break from Hamel for too long, I decided the third years will be here in this chapter

I think next chapter will be about Chung and the one after that will be a second year…? I don't know, I just think Chung needs more attention.

I'm sad because my Eve has a sucky skill build… The regret!

Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, but I wish I did.

Warning: May be some cursing, but that's about it. Oh, and I suck at writing romance plus I have bad grammar.

Okay, now onto the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Elesis and Mind

(A/N: First time I did two people! I am not sure how this will work but this chapter will be mostly shippy.)

Hamel was rich with a capital R! Unique with a capital U! Douchey with a capital D! And had it easy with a capital E!

And what does that spell?! Rude!

Elesis was ticked off, so what if she was a commoner? That does **not **mean she is a peasant that would give you germs if you touch her. She wouldn't give you germs! She would burn you to death! Get your facts straight rich kids…

And guess what they thought about Mind? They thought he was **hot**. Mind? Hot? Who the fucking fuck would think that fucker was hot? If anyone was hot that would be her, she was the one who created badass fire with her pinky finger! Did you see Mind creating any fire? No! He creates cubes! Who the fuck would think a guy that creates cubes and has a cat hoodie is hot?! Well, seems like the douches from Hamel do.

This wasn't just the "girls are crushing on Mind"! No, it was the "Mind has his own fanclub" shit! People hated him in Velder, and now he has a fanclub? She could at least have one too! She was so mad! Instead of talking to her like usual he ignored her completely and sat in the rich kid table at lunch!

_Hey, maybe I could talk to Ara! _Was what she thought, but nope! Ara is too busy stalking the damn student council president to even notice the redhead was there. One second, Elesis has two good friends and the next they are gone doing some weird romance shit! Oh, and there was no way she was going to speak to Glave, he is planning something evil!

Maybe it was a mistake to go on this mission, after she had no idea it would affect her friendships!

And so, that was the reason why Elesis was sitting alone in lunch near the Sasha fountain. It was like when she sat beside the old El tree, but more bitter. Mind couldn't eat lunch with her because of the rampage of fangirls and Ara was too busy stalking Ran.

And Glave? Who gives a shit.

Elesis bit on the school lunch furiously, why the heck were the sandwiches so high class here?! She saw students pass by her and give her _the _look. The look is something rich snobby people see a homeless guy on the streets, and they think something along the lines of…

"Ew, disgusting!"

"So ghetto…."

Elesis glared back at the students, probably some whores who was part of the Mind fanclub. The redhead wasn't one to think bad about students, but here there was an exception.

Amongst the crowd of aristocrats, she saw Mind getting molested by a bunch of prostitutes, at least that is what it looked like. They had skimpy dresses that matched Karis' outfit and looked like a cake just got thrown to their face, no one in Velder wore that much makeup. What made her more annoyed was that he didn't look annoyed or anything he felt when he was with her, he acted nicer to the prostitutes than to how he acted like to her.

…Pimp.

He had refused to eat lunch with her and partner up with her in class, just when their friendship was getting closer! Because of this, Elesis decided to also give Mind the silent treatment.

Mind didn't like the attention, but it made things easier for him to get the information he needed.

"Is it okay if I take a look at last years yearbook?" He asked, and put on a faux smile. He was not used to smiling, nor making any expression other than maniacally laughing or annoyed. Speaking of annoyed, where was that redhead? The girls batted their eyelashes, this was the first time he asked them of something!

"Sure! We would love to~!" Mind twitched, these girls made him feel more annoyed than what Elesis did. They took out the a thick booklet with the title of "Hamel 2014" and handed it to Mind. He wiped it in order to not catch any cooties (AKA: prostitute germs) and opened up the book.

Mind felt eyes shooting lasers at him and looked around to find Elesis next to the fountain and glaring. Rude.

Was she mad? Elesis doesn't usually glare at him, the most she could do is fake a pout or cry. He didn't think he did anything wrong, and she didn't have the right to glare at him after he bought her all that stuff the other day! That didn't stop Mind from being disturbed of why she was mad at him, was she on her period?

Yeah, that was probably it.

He brushed it off and walked to the library for peace and quiet, but of course the two fangirls had to follow him. He glared at them, hoping they would just go away. Instead, they fangirled even more.

"Oh my gosh! Mind just glared at us! Kyaaah!"

"Please glare at us more Mind!"

Okay, that was disgusting and disturbing at the same time.

"Go. Away." Is what he said instead, hoping they would get the message. But nope, instead they fangirled even more and got even _closer _to him. Why the fuck were women so stubborn?! He had the urge to just knock them out, but then he remembered what Glave told him about the mission.

Fangirls were useful to get information, but they were so damn annoying.

Mind signaled Elesis to come and save him but she just hardened her glare. He gritted his teeth and continued signaling her. Students walked past and saw Mind spasming with his hands while making some weird signs, in the end he was just spelling YMCA a bunch of times with his body.

Elesis just shot lasers from her eyes by glaring.

The girls near Mind noticed what he was looking at, and made a face of disgust.

"Ew, why are you looking at her?"

He had enough of their high pitched voices. He got what he wanted and now he just needed to get out of here and go read this thing, but it seems like every girl in Hamel is not allowing it.

This was supposed to be an mission to find out things about Hamel, but instead the only person doing research was Mind.

A certain redhead was supposed to help him but instead she decided glaring at him for all eternity would be a better idea.

Lunch ended with the two hardly making eye contact besides glaring and peeking at each other to figure what they were doing. What the heck was wrong with Elesis anyways? Even if she was on her period she wouldn't act like such a bitch…

For the whole day Elesis refused to talk to him, so Mind just decided to ignore the girl. One day became two days, until Elesis ignored his presence for three whole days. The heck, she even ignored him in the hotel they were staying in! Since when did the fiery Elesis become all emo? He hadn't been with her for a long time, but without her things seemed a bit…

Lonely?

He had never thought of himself to be lonely, but thinking back he never had any friends. Okay, so maybe he was lonely. But he never _felt _lonely. The closest feeling he had to loneliness was the loss of experiments or when his parents died from an "accident", but no one speaks of that anymore. And so, Mind just told himself that he wasn't lonely and that he would just rather be with her than a bunch of annoying whores.

Yeah, that was it.

He decided to change the subject in his mind by reviewing the yearbook, so Sasha _did _attend this school. She was there last year but this year she was "sick", but Mind was somehow suspicious and thought that wasn't the case. The yearbook also held the information she used to be the secretary, and then Ignia took her spot.

Why would Sasha join Hamel and become part of the student council? She was so faithful to Velder, so why would she-

Glave suddenly opened the door and walked into the room holding a flyer, ticking off Mind.

"Mind! Tomorrow we are going to the new festival that will be held near Hamel, we might get some good information because most of the students will also be there. Kukuku." Glave handed Mind the flyer and the scientist scanned the paper, but didn't really want to go.

It was going to be held two days later, pretty late at night. Mind furrowed his eyebrows, why would a festival give them information? It just seemed like Glave wanted to have fun…. Mind rather just stay in the hotel and research, he hated going outdoors.

"Do I have to?" He complained, it seemed like too much of a hassle. Glave nodded and walked out of the room, chuckling to himself. Mind glared at the man's back but continued reading the yearbook, why was he always dragged into things?

"Elesis, wait up!" Ara ran to catch up to the redhead, she hasn't ran in a while… The two girls were going shopping (again) for yukatas to wear at the festival. Elesis wanted to wear her normal T-shirt and jeans but Ara insisted they looked proper. The redhead was glad that someone was there with her, she hadn't talked to Ara much because the raven haired girl was deep in thought for the whole time they had been in Hamel.

Elesis, as always, was chewing her bubblegum while wearing a "Get Rekt!" T-shirt. Ever since she went to the malll with Mind her hair had been tied up in a rose like manner, but Ara noticed the two hasn't been talking much. So to cheer Elesis up, she decided to bring her to the mall as friends!

Since today was a Thursday the mall was less crowded, making it easier for the two to stay together.

They were wandering around the mall, ignoring their main objective and just buying and eating random food. They already stopped by three restaurants and an all you can eat buffet, but their huge appetite made them far from full.

Oh, did I forget to mention Ara is on her period and Elesis is just… In a bad mood? Well, according to self studies women in their period or in a bad mood tend to crave for food because it makes them feel better.

When they (finally) got to the yukata shop: Rosean's Fashion Wear, they reluctantly went inside because it reeked of cheap perfume and peaches. The inside of the shop was filled with wind chimes and vases, there were loads of flashy accessories and perfume, probably where the smell came from. Elesis felt as if she was about to throw up, the smell was too strong and the coloring made her dizzy.

"Hoho! Welcome to my shop, my name is Rosean~! Well aren't you two cute girls, what will you be looking for?" Her voice had a strong accent, and the two couldn't help but feel threatened by her huge breasts.

"M-may we take a look at some yukatas?" Asked Ara, it was hard for even a girl to look at Rosean's eyes instead of her large watermelons.

"Of course you can~!" Rosean led them to the back of the store, where there seemed to be a hundred of fancy yukatas. Elesis couldn't help but be impressed by how high quality it was, guess this was the only good thing about the store.

"You, the fiery one!" Rosean called out to Elesis, who at first didn't know the older woman was talking about herself.

"Yeah?"

Rosean looked through the different yukatas and finally pulled out a blood red one with a yellow and orange pattern that resembled flames and shoved it to the younger girl.

"I think this one will suit you perfectly!"

Elesis stared at the beauty, it appealed to her in all the right ways. Without even having to try it on the redhead knew it was the right one and walked to the counter, eager to buy it and buy more food. Rosean chuckled and pulled out another one for Ara. This one was black and had fo symbols that looked almost exactly like Ara's hairpin. Ara gasped at the accuracy and also bought this one without having to try it on.

"Are you sure you are gonna buy it just like that?" Asked Rosean, she didn't expect the girls to like her choice _that _much, "It might not fit you, you do know that right?"

The two girls sighed, they wanted to eat food. Knowing Rosean was right, they stepped into the changing room.

Elesis had trouble tying the bow, why were yukatas so hard to wear?!

"Aw! You look so pretty in that!" She heard Rosean praise Ara from the outside of the changing room. The redhead went on concentration mode and tried again to tie the bow, but was failing. Groaning, she just exited the changing room without the bow.

Rosean laughed and put on the bow for her, "You need to learn how to put it on you know~!"

Elesis muttered something under her breath but chose not to speak directly to the older woman. She took a peek at Ara and had to admit she did look very pretty, it also made her breasts look bigger…

What is with her and breasts anyways?

"Oh my gosh! You guys look SO beautiful, let me take a picture!" Rosean cooed at the redhead and took out her iPhone 6, snapping a picture of the two.

"Are you two planning to go to the festival on Saturday?" She asked, after taking about one thousand pictures. Ara nodded her head and Rosean beamed.

"That's great! I'll be there too! Maybe we can meet each other!" The two girls sweat dropped at the older woman who was doing her own little dance.

"Rosean, do you happen to know a guy named Richian?" Ara asked. The two looked familiar and they had the same tastes, so Ara thought the two may know each other. Rosean stopped her little dance and looked at Ara with wide eyes.

"You know my brother?"

Elesis never talked to Richian, but she knew he was in her blacksmith class.

"Yeah, he is in our class." Elesis said bluntly. Ara lightly pushed the redhead, they weren't supposed to tell anyone they were from Velder!

"You guys are from Velder?! How is my brother doing? Is he causing trouble? Is he getting bullied?" Rosean burst into questions, surprising Elesis.

"Don't worry, your brother is doing fine! In fact he is the leader of the accessory club!" Ara started a conversation with Rosean about how fine Richian is doing, leaving Elesis out in the dust.

After their very long conversation, Rosean laughed out somehow doing it gracefully.

"I'm glad Richian has such good friends! Before he was bullied because people thought of him to be gay! As a thank you, you guys can have the yukatas with a discount! Only 130 Kching!" Rosean smiled at the two as Ara payed for both of them (as you know Elesis is broke).

"Bye! See you at the festival!" They said their goodbyes as the two girls walked out of the shop, and straight to the sushi shop where it actually smelled good.

It was finally Saturday, the day of the festival. Everybody was excited expect for a certain scientist we all hate and love. Mind has always prefered reading over sports, studying over hobbies, and weekdays instead of weekends. It was only natural he would hate going to a festival when he could instead be at the hotel researching about Hamel, like they all should be doing.

It was 7:00 at night, AKA 30 minutes before the festival starts. The girls were setting up for a really long time while Mind and Glave sat and played with their phones. 10 minutes already passed and they still aren't done changing…

Finally, after what felt like forever the two girls finally went out Mind turned to glare at them. But when he saw Elesis in a yukata his face turned tomato red. The blood red color matched her hair almost exactly and the fire resembled Elesis almost perfectly. Okay, so she didn't look half bad in a yukata. Nothing special, nothing special at all.

"Add, your face is red. Are you sick?" That was the first time Elesis spoke to him in four days, took her long enough…

"I-I'm not…" Mind looked away from her, causing Glave to chuckle. The scientist glared at the masked man and took out his phone to distract him from the redhead in front of him.

Elesis crossed her arms, so he was still ignoring her.

"You guys are slow, hurry up already!" Glave was already way ahead of them, waiting at the taxi. Mind quickly caught up, trying to keep find anything that distracted him from the redhead that was now behind him.

He didn't expect the girls to dress up so formal, he felt a bit bad that all he was wearing was a sweatshirt and baggy pants. Even Glave was dressed nicer than him, he was wearing a mostly black robe that mysteriously had a bunch of locks on it.

There was nothing fancy about what Elesis was wearing, it was just that it was nice to see her wear something other than a T-shirt and jeans (or a skirt when she wanted to show off her panties). He made small glances at the redhead, and almost laughed at how her bow wasn't tied correctly.

When they finally arrived at the festival, Mind thought he would die of how loud it was. Music was blaring from the speakers and the chit chat of people could be heard from even miles away, the liveliness was annoying.

Elesis on the other hand was amazed of how beautiful the place was, not to mention they were selling a lot of food.

To bad she was broke...

Elesis turned to find Ara to see if she could somehow freeload, but the Raven haired girl was no where to be found.

Ara had spotted Ran in the crowd and decides following him would be more important than her own friends. Well, who can blame her. Anyone would miss a siing that they haven't seen in years.

Elesis grunted and decided to look for Glave instead, only to find out he also had left her behind.

The masked man had wandered off to an unknown area inside the festival, probably trying to search for something amusing.

That meant...

Elesis inwardly cursed at the both of them when she figured out that meant she was stuck with Mind.

Then she noticed he was also no where to be found. Her blood started to boil, they had all ditched her! She clenched her jaw and kicked the nearest rock, _this place can go fuck itself!_

She didn't bee them anyways! She could just have fun, all by herself like she always had! Tears started forming at the corners of her eyes at the thought of being alone again. She wandered off by herself, thinking about how to get back at them.

_Maybe I should just leave this place... It's not like I'm going to be having fun anytime soon... _Elesis decided to turn back and go to the hotel, but realization struck her like lightning and she found out she was lost.

She had the urge to pull out all her hair, why was she so stupid! The place she was in was deserted, there was no human being in sight.

One of Elesis' many fears was being alone. Sure, she didn't have friends for most of like but at least there were people around her! Now she had no one near here, even a stranger would be better!

She looked at her surroundings, no sign of the festival. _Don't tell me I wandered too far?!_

She sat on the ground and rocked back and forth with a frightened smile plastered on her face.

_Don't worry Elesis! The others will come soon... Of fuck it I'm dead!_

She stood up and started pacing back and forth, afraid that if she tried to go back she would get even more lost.

It felt like an hour of Elesis just standing there, her soul slowly getting pulled away from her body. It's been a long time since the girl had been scared, and for such a stupid thing like this...

What if no one finds her? What if she tries to leave but ends up getting hit by a truck? What if she gets raped? What if-

"I was looking everywhere for you!"

Elesis' ears perked and frantically looked for any signs of someone, hoping it was not just her imagination. She felt a bit of her worries waver when she saw Mind running towards her with takoyaki.

"Gosh, what the fuck were you thinking wandering off like-"

Mind was stopped mid sentence when Elesis hugged him suddenly, bawling her eyes out.

"I-I was so scared! I thought I was going to be forever alone and die and then get raped and then-" Mind blushed and froze when she performed the sudden movement, was she that scared? His eyes softened at the sight of her crying and pat her head while avoiding eye contact, why was she so damn weak...

He didn't know how to act like towards crying women, so he just stayed quiet while she ranted about how slow he was finding her.

When she finally calmed down they say on the ground and ate the now cold takoyaki. Elesis was embarrassed that the white haired scientist saw her crying, but it was his fault she was scared!

"Hey, why have you been ignoring me?" He suddenly asked, making the girl flinch. She didn't really want to answer the question so she countered by acting dumb.

"W-what do you mean?" Mind raised an eyebrow at her stuttering and rolled his eyes.

"You haven't been talking to me for the past four days." Elesis glared at him, it was obviously the other way around!

"That's because you have been around your other friends!" That came out louder than intended.

"Friends? Who?" He was getting confused of who these "friends" are. The only friend he remembered having was Elesis.

"The people you eat lunch with and partner up for projects!" Elesis couldn't remember their names or their faces but she guessed that this explained enough. Mind the burst into laughter (or cackles, whatever you want to call it) from the girl's stupidity.

"Those aren't close to friends! Not even close! They're tools!"

Elesis was now dumbfounded. Tools? Last time she saw them they were human...

"Don't tell me you were jealous?" Mind asked, mocking her. Her face reddened and she attempted to punch his face, causing him to laugh even more.

"I-I was not!"

She might have felt a little threatened that her first friend was being taken away from her, but now she regretted having this douchebag as her first friend. She shyly looked up to him with a face Mind had to admit was adorable.

"So I'm still your friend right?"

She said it so softly Mind could barely hear. He found the shy side of her very charming, usually she was just a blunt loudmouth.

"Of course you are, what are you stupid?"

Elesis' face brightened immediately and went back to her normal annoying self.

"Now let's go back to the festival, we still have a few hours left!"

Elesis went on full concentration mode as she tried to scoop the goldfish, but the paper in the tiny net kept breaking! She only managed to catch one goldfish the whole time while Mind caught about ten...

"Why are you so good at this?!" She complained, she had already broken three of her paper nets. Mind shrugged and continued scooping, making the redhead a bit irritated. They had done a few other festival games, and in all Mind had bested her. The only thing she managed to beat him in was how much food they could eat.

"Here." Mind shoved a bag of goldfish to her face, "I don't want it."

She glared at him, "I could get goldfish by myself you know?!"

"That explains why you have zero."

Elesis gasped when she found out that her bowl now had none, she could've sworn she caught one! _Don't tell me I tilted it and it fell out…_

Elesis gave him one last dirty look before taking his bag and holding it to her chest. Muttering a little "thank you", she walked ahead of him to a dango booth. Mind groaned, knowing he would have to pay for it.

"Ah! You, the fiery one!" Elesis flinched at the familiar words and smell, and turned to see Rosean wearing a beautiful purple yukata with flowers (and with the addition of lots of perfume!). She came running to the redhead while waving her arms.

"My name is Elesis, just so you know." The redhead didn't like being called the fiery one because it was hard to know whether they meant it as a compliment or not.

"Well then Elesis. It's a surprise to see you here!" The older woman clapped her hands together and smiled. Mind didn't really like the woman, she smelled really strong and reminded him of a classmate who thought the scientist was a girl.

"It is…" Elesis just wanted food, but talking to Rosean made it hard to get in line.

"Oh, did you know I am in charge of the fortune telling booth?!" Rosean quickly changed the subject when she saw that the younger girl was losing interest.

"Is that so…" _food, food, food, food, food, food…_

"Yeah! If you want I can give you some fortunes for free!" She suggested, handing Elesis and Add (who she happened to noticed) a bracelet with words carved into it. Two men called the purple haired booth owner, so she said goodbye and left them with the charms.

Elesis read her charm: Eternal friendship. She smiled at it, exactly what she wanted!

MInd read his: Everlasting love. He rolled his eyes, it was stupid that humans think this "fortune telling" stuff works.

The two kept on eating, playing, and murdering Mind's wallet. Right now they were in a shooting booth. Elesis was glad she was better than Mind in this, the white haired scientist couldn't aim for his life.

Taking out another wooden dummy, Elesis pumped her fists. She already won three teddy bears, each one a different color. The owner of the booth handed her another bear, this time being purple. Mind just sat there watching her, sulking about his dead wallet. The redhead came up to the scientist and gave him the purple bear.

"Here, one for each of my friends!"

Mind didn't like cute things, but he was afraid if he didn't take it Elesis would become annoying again.

"Thanks."

They didn't notice that behind a building, two pairs of eyes were watching them from afar. Ara chuckled when she saw the two together as friends.

"Told you leaving them alone would work!"

Glave thought the two being mad at each other was amusing, but he pretended like he cared for their relationship by nodding his head.

They didn't have much time left in Hamel, and of course they would waste it by doing silly stuff like festivals and shopping.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I know I suck at writing romance, you don't have to tell me. This chapter was just me having writers block once again and attempting to write lovey dovey stuff, but failing miserably.

I am not sure how the Hamel storyline will be like, I don't know how they will find out about the deep dark secrets it contains and how I will make Sasha appear. I think I made Elesis more OOC than she already is, so sorry about that.

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys are my inspiration!

Kamichi77 - He just wants to steal Eve's codes FOR NOW! And in my opinion making someone like Eve develop feelings is hard and will take time, but I don't want the romance to go by too slowly. I want to pick up the pace, but I don't want it to seem rushed. And yes, cursing at the end makes every story better! It makes me happy to know that you enjoy my story, thank you so much!

Risingwind - I command you to stop being stubborn with my pro commander skills! (not like I have any but shhh.). Yes, the guide is great but Add is just… You know, Add. AND NOBLESSE IS SO PRETTY OMG! But her smug face makes me feel like a peasent…

furrycheese521 - Thank you so much, I will need your support! And yes, Add is a total troll in the arena. You want DiE to come? I'm afraid he is going to kill us all but never die!

Neontroid4 - I'll have you know Ciel treats this story very nicely! Ruining Add's life is my specialty, plus who knows what will happen to poor Eve if she gets left alone with him! Yeah, Chung probably feels the worst next to Raven, he needs more screen time!

mimimotolamo - See? I made the matches realistic, only the broken wins. And yes, AddxEve is bae! Thank you so much, your words mean a lot!

Thanks to all of you reading, until next time! Oh, and sorry for grammar mistakes.


	10. Chung

Oh my gosh it's been such a long time since I've updated and I'm so sorry! Many real life stuff such as school (and laziness) has gotten to me, plus my inspiration is lacking a little. I was a bit confused with this chapter and… I have no more excuses. Anyways I am so sorry to those who have to wait!

Some really bad curse called writer's block has spread to me, making me unable to write like a pro… That's my excuse for being terrible! I will try to upload at least once a week but there will be times when I can't, I want to impress all of you with fast uploads! Ha, like I can..

Anyways, I wanted to make a valentines day special but I failed because I was too late, so lets just pretend that was last chapter.

This chapter will be about Chung since the little guy isn't getting enough love, but the thing is how will I write his personality… I have trouble writing male characters, probably since I never played them (I played all the female characters but never any males).

I know, I'm missing out.

There may be some other people's point of view in this chapter too, for romance purposes.

Disclaimer: I think all of you guys know I don't own Elsword because I am not writing this in korean.

Warning: I suck at writing and you guys are going to risk your beloved eyesight by looking at the obscenity called my grammar.

Now onto the story!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chung

(A/N: And maybe some other points of views too!)

The bus ride to Altera was utter chaos. Elsword was being a bit too noisy, and whenever the redhead talked to Eve Chung could feel Add emitting a dark aura. The chaos came from only those two, mostly when Add was about to kill the first year swordsman by almost "accidentally" pushing him off the bus while it was driving near a cliff.

Due to the ruckus the two boys had created, the bus driver got mad and kicked them out. Now, the group was wandering around not knowing where to go. Everyone was mad at Add and Elsword, but the two boys pretended not to notice.

"It's because you were so loud that we got kicked out, you should be ashamed of yourself." Add blamed it on Elsword, who glared back at the older man.

"At least I didn't try to kill anybody!" The redhead yelled back.

"It was merely protecting Eve from being touched by your filthy hands."

"Yeah right, more like jealousy."

Add kicked Elsword and walked a bit faster, catching up to Eve. Chung sighed, them arguing won't help their situation at all. All that he knew was that they were lost and that they had nothing but clothes with them.

Chung had been friends with Elsword ever since they started eating together at lunch this one time because Chung's friend had been absent while Elsword was just lonely. At first Chung had thought that the redhead was annoying, but when they talked he was amazed by how much the guy cared for his family. He also knew that the redhead would be a troublemaker, but he never thought he would later make them kicked out of a bus!

"Shut up, both of you." The boys immediately went quiet at the command of the Nasod queen, both knowing that messing with her would be a bad idea.

The worst part was that the bus driver decided to drop them off in the middle of nowhere, at the dark, when it was raining.

How lucky they were!

None of them wore a jacket, after all it was pretty warm in Velder so they all had to endure the feeling of rain on their skill. Chung was the only one that had armor, it wasn't a jacket but he didn't feel cold and the rain didn't affect him at all.

There wasn't any signs of people, and shelter seemed far off. Why would there be a house in the middle of no where?

The group continued walking, their paces gradually becoming slower. It was tiring and disgusting, having to walk on a bunch of soggy mud.

Finally, from the corner from his eye Chung could see an old fashioned building.. No, that isn't a building. It was too big to be a house but it was short and flat. When he squinted, it looked more like a chapel.

He knew that it was stupid to just barge in there, even though it was located in the most deserted area. But the group had already ran to the place, they had enough of the rain.

"Finally, outside is disgusting!" Add was the first to run there, the guy hated being dirty and had a strong case of OCD. The group later caught up, they ignored the fact that the chapel looked haunted and decided to just go in for shelter from the rain.

Inside of the chapel was quiet, almost too quiet. The beautiful pictures were the only light given, for they shined in different shades of colors. The only thing Chung could decipher about the mysterious place was that it gave off dark magic, something along the lines of necromancy.

The others didn't seem to notice yet, all they cared about was getting away from the rain. He really couldn't blame them, most were already shivering.

"Hey, isn't this place a little creepy?" Asked Rena, who was hugging her knees and her teeth were chittering.

"Don't worry, we'll only be here until the rain stops, which is soon." Raven reassured her and was looking out the door, finally closing it.

"Stupid bus driver!" Elsword complained, he too was cold because he had a tendency of showing lots of skin.

"No, the only stupid one is you." Add commented, trying to clean his shoes. The two boys started to argue again, and the chapel started to creak.

"It's both of you guy's fault!" Aisha yelled irritated, she had enough of the two boys. If it hadn't been for them they would have reached Altera safely and not have to endure the rain! The boys glared at each other one last time before going back into silence, not wanting to admit she was right. All they could hear now was the pitter patter of the rain, when it finally stopped Raven went to the door to check the outside.

He was standing there for a long time, the group got a bit worried.

"Is something the matter?" Asked Chung, he hoped nothing bad happened…

"The door is locked."

Amazing! They just got themselves into a cliche horror movie! Raven was about to punch the door opened but Rena stopped him before he could.

"Stop! This is a church remember? It would be bad to destroy it…" Raven gave a small "tsk", but retreated his arm.

"So what if this is a church? It's a haunted church!" Add seemed really eager to get out for some reason, his legs were shaking but his fists seemed eager to bunch the wall and break out. He punched the wall without anyone's permission, but the wall didn't break.

"What the fuck is this building made out of!" He yelled in annoyance.

Lu rolled her eyes, "Please! It's just that you are weak."

Add glared at her, "You try and tell me that again."

Lu smirked and walked to the wall Add tried to punch, and clawed it with her giant gauntlets. Like Add, she couldn't do a single scratch.

"T-that was just me getting rusty!"

Add laughed at her inability to harm it and Ciel scowled, "It's not like you could do any better."

"I still don't think we should break the church…" Murmured Rena, "there should be another way out…"

And so, like the stupid children they were… They decided to go in groups of two and split up to look for the exit. By the way, Elsword came up with that idea (who knows why they agreed with him). Chung was with LuCiel because he thought it would be safer if there were three people. The three were walking around the deserted halls, the air itself made Chung frightened.

Chung knew that they could probably take care of themselves, but he feared for the people who were afraid of these types of things…

Eve twitched, Add was holding on to her dress very tightly making her feel uncomfortable. She didn't know why he was shaking so much, but that didn't give the guy permission to hold on to her.

"Let go." She ordered. He let go for about three seconds, until he heard a sound. After that he held on to her tighter than before. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity, humans were weird creatures…

Add was terrified but of course he wouldn't admit that to anybody, especially not Eve. He couldn't help but hold on to her, if he didn't who knows what will happen!

"Are you scared?" She asked, tilting her head.

"O-of course I'm not!" Eve noticed his stuttering but shrugged it off, probably nothing important.

_Be a man, be a man, be a man, be a man, be a man…._ Was all Add was thinking, but the haunting sounds of the chapel made it hard to do that. This was one of the only things in the world that scared him, there better not be ghosts here!

Suddenly from the corner of his eyes he saw a… Ghost? His brain went on turmoil and held onto Eve, pulling her into his chest. Eve was surprised at the sudden movement, what got the guy so frightened?

"Let go." She commanded once again, this time Add didn't listen at all. His was breathing heavily and he was shaking, the only thing that made her believe he was strong was that she couldn't get away from his grip. She could summon Oberon and Ophelia, but she doubted she could when she could hardly move.

One of the loose chandeliers on the ceiling fell onto the ground, making Add bury his head into Eve's (nonexistent) chest. She sighed, _what a nuisance…._

She did feel a dark presence lurking around since they entered, but it hasn't been showing up. Maybe that was what he was afraid of….

"It's okay…" She said, trying to calm him down. But instead he just held tighter, almost suffocating Eve.

"Can't… Breathe…" Add quickly realized what was happening and let go, blushing a deep shade of red.

"S-sorry…" He muttered, hardly loud enough for her to hear.

"Whatever, let's just get out of this room and search somewhere else." The two walked to where the door was, only to find it covered by a broken chandelier and fallen down bookshelves.

"Looks like we're stuck…" Muttered Add, like the walls the book shelves couldn't break, and wouldn't budge. He was acting like a giant pussy in front of her, so the least he could do now was help them get out. He was trying to get the bookshelves out of the way, but it weighed a ton. Even the books were as heavy as bricks.

"Add.." Eve whispered, but he was too busy trying to get the objects out of the way.

"Add…." He continued to ignore her, frustrated with the unmoving annoyances.

"Add, look behind you." When he finally noticed, a handful of mana eaters were ready to suck up all their energy and run away like cowards.

"Fuck!" Add was caught off guard as a mana eater took away all of his mana, leaving him with almost no power at all.

"I warned you…" Eve was in the corner of the room, safe from the view of the demons.

Add wasn't scared, no. He was just pissed off from these annoying creatures. They were nothing like ghosts, they were more like immature kids in a demon body. Unfortunately, he won't be able to make a good attack because of the mana that they had stolen.

"Surface cutting." Eve summoned Oberon in order to take some of the mana eaters out, after all the guy didn't have mana at all to be stolen from him.

"Add, chase all of them to the corner of the room and I'll take care of it from there." He didn't like the idea of being the decoy, but if this was the only way of winning so be it. Letting all the mana eaters take his prized possession, he chased them over to the corner of the room so they couldn't escape.

"Dimension Link - Guardian!" She summoned the Nasod Guardian who sent out a flame wave, sticking to the corner and taking out all the mana eaters.

"Too easy!" They were about to go try to remove the obstacles in front of the door again, but the obstacles were already gone and the door was wide open. This time, the door led to another room than before.

Aisha was never fond of Elsword, mostly because he was the reason she had to go to Velder in the first place. If he had taken the book back himself then she would have never discovered Angkor… They were in a room where the coloring was a bit different than the others, there was a green instead of the usual brown.

The two were trying to open the giant door, but it wouldn't budge. Like the walls, breaking it won't work either.

"I just wanna get out of here quickly…" She muttered, all her life she had been afraid of ghosts. Angkor hadn't helped her fear at all, in fact the bat made it worse.

"We all do." Elsword said. The rain stopped, so staying here would be useless.

"It's your fault we're here in the first place!" She yelled, it's like whatever this idiot did something bad would happen to her.

"Can you just shut up and help me!" Elsword yelled, kicking the door and making a loud banging sound. She glowered at him but tried using the tip of her wand to turn the keyhole, resulting in another fail.

"Maybe we should just try another room…" She suggested, this seemed like a lost cause.

"We already tried every room in the area, this door might actually be the exit!" Elsword tried slashing the door with his sword, also failing miserably.

One attempt after another, they did their best opening the door. Maybe this wasn't a door at all! It could just be a wall that's decorated... In fact, they did more bickering than trying.

"Are you stupid?! Doing that won't open the door!" Aisha yelled, whacking Elsword with her wand.

"You'll never know until you try!" Yelled Elsword, chanting this weird 'Open Sesame!' thing.

"We tried almost everything!"

"No we didn't!"

"Yes we did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Do you feel that?"

"No- wait. Feel what?"

A dark energy lingered around them, scaring the living heck out of Aisha. A glitter demon appeared before them, wearing what seemed like a robe and was holding a staff. Aisha and Elsword had never seen a demon before, but they knew this… creature was something dangerous. The two went on their fighting positions and prepared for battle.

"What is that?" Asked Elsword. It looked like a walking shark.

"I don't know, but it's not good…" Aisha took out her spell book and scanned it for any effective spells.

"A human? Heh.,.. I haven't seen one in such a long time!" The glitter demon charged at the two and summoned a black cloud that drained their mana. It didn't really affect Elsword that much because he couldn't perform any spells instead of Iron Body, but it sure made Aisha useless.

Aisha felt her energy being drained from her, one of the worst feelings in the world.

"What are you?!" She had never seen something besides a human from Velder Academy perform any kind of Jikku, and besides this thing was not human.

"I'm the glitter demon Dutor, leader of the glitter necromancers!" It yelled. Dutor's voice was scratchy and obviously was not anything a human being would sound like, it was like a wild animal zombie speaking english.

While the demon ranted about how powerful it was, Aisha took the chance to come up with a plan.

"Elsword, distract it while I get mana." She whispered.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Elsword argued. She sighed, this guy didn't know how to cooperate…

"Do you wanna beat this guy or what?!" Aisha whisper yelled, he didn't wanna do as she said but if this was the only way then… Elsword ran to Dutor and slashed it with his sword, making the demon target him while Aisha charged mana.

Dutor was beating Elsword by a lot, probably because he didn't have any skills and his armor also sucked.

_Please work… _Aisha begged to herself, the spell she was about to cast was one of the more higher level ones so it was harder to use. She almost had enough mana for it, hopefully Elsword could hold him off for a little longer.

Elsword slammed into a wall, his arm was bleeding and he was out of energy. Even so, he got up again to fight Dutor.

"Give up already human." The demon said, ready to finish the job.

_Just a little more… _Aisha was now sweating, but if she didn't concentrate she couldn't get mana.

Dutor finally noticed what Aisha was doing and decided to take her out instead, the demon ran towards her and was about to take her out.

_A little more! _She had no idea if she could get the mana in time, but if she stopped concentrating now then…

"Rising Slash!" Elsword smashed his hand to the ground and sent out four magical blades, stabbing Dutor and giving Aisha the time she needed to get mana.

"Thanks!" She yelled, and prepared to cast her own spell. Him learning that skill just in time was probably a miracle, if he had not done that then who knows what would've happened to her.

"No problem!" Shouted Elsword, proud of what he had done.

"Blaze step!" A body of fire engulfed around her, doing high damage to anyone she touches. Though it was not the best for a mini boss battle it still did a shitload of damage. Next thing you know, all that was left was a burnt Dutor.

"That was hard…" She was breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down her face from the heat that radiated.

_Click!_

Elsword was now able to unlock the door and progress to the next room, that was by the way not the exit.

"Maybe it was because we defeated Dutor?" Aisha didn't know you could unlock a door that way but as long as it was opened right?

"No, it was because of my awesomeness." Elsword bragged, even though we all know it wasn't him. Aisha rolled her eyes but proceeded to the next room.

Right when Raven and Rena were separated from the others, they just had to go against a couple of golems.

"Do we really have to fight them all?" Asked Raven, his arm was starting to hurt like crazy and he didn't want to stress it even more.

"Of course we do, they are blocking the door after all." Rena seemed ready for whatever was going to come their way, she went into her fighting stance and her eyes narrowed. There was about 16 of them, and since they were normal monsters they must be easy to defeat.

"Don't worry Raven, you don't have to do anything. I can handle it all." Rena knew she could take care of all of the easily, but Raven didn't want to seem weak or like a nuisance. She frowned when she noticed Raven was once again avoiding eye contact.

"I can help…" Muttered Raven, he also went on his fighting stance, ignoring the throbbing going on in his arm.

They both charged in at the same time, both wanting to kill more than the other. It has been a long time since they went on a mission and fought anywhere other than the arena, so this was like a once in a long time situation.

The last time Raven has ever went on a mission was at Ruben, he had to chase down a few thief phorus (but he couldn't kill them because of Ciel's pestering). This wasn't really a mission, but taking out demons and such made him feel as if he is atoning for his sins.

"Watch out!" Rena kicked a golem that was behind Raven and was about to pounce on him.

"Sorry…" Raven was deep in thought about **her **again, and looking at Rena didn't make things any better for him.

The two continued fighting the golems, but suddenly Rena froze.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Though he felt uncomfortable when around her that doesn't mean he can't be concerned.

"I… I need to go to the bathroom…" Her face was red from embarrassment, and she crouched down on the floor. She started shaking and her voice went into a small whisper.

"I think I'm on my period…"

His mouth formed a small "o" and he destroyed the demons surrounding her, must be harsh being a girl… Hopefully she brought some tampads or whatever you call it along with her.

The small number of 16 turned into 30, then 60, then so much more. They didn't know how the number of golems could rapidly increase, but Raven knew he had to take care of them by himself otherwise Rena would… You know. Spurt?

Unfortunately, with the increase of numbers a lone man could not take care of them by themselves. About 5 of them went towards Rena while Raven was distracted with 10, she sat there frozen.

"How could I not know I'm on my period until now…" She muttered to herself, the demons were catching up and there was no way she was going to run in this condition. Way to ruin a good pair of green underwear!

Quickly taking out the 10 he was with, Raven moved to shield Rena from the 5 coming. Sadly, 20 more golems went to join the battle.

"How do they keep coming?!" Raven didn't understand how this could happen, maybe there was some sort of portal that allowed them to keep coming and coming?

Already, a number of golems too much to count was surrounding them. Raven could only take them all out with a 300 mp skill, but he didn't have that right now.

"These _things _are annoying…" Rena sputtered to herself, uttering the word "thing" with disgust. Rising slowly, she took a hold of her bow on the ground and seemed to forget the chaos going on below her waist.

"Rena you should rest-"

The elf destroyed 8 of the golems with just one kick, and destroyed 10 more with an active. And 30 with Slide Double Kick. After only a few more attacks, all of the golems disappeared completely.

Raven watched in amazement as the single girl defeated all the golems, _so this is how strong a girl is when on her period?_

After finishing the battle Rena turned to Raven and smiled, "Shall we go now?" she said it as if nothing happened.

Lu, Ciel, and Chung took a door away from where the others went to. There were gaps on the floor and lots of glitter demons, but LuCiel quickly took care of them. Chung still couldn't believe they were stupid enough to come in here and get stuck at the same time, he mostly blamed it on the white haired stalker because Elsword can't help but be loud.

"There are two doors, which one should we open…?" Chung inspected the two doors, each parallel to each other. Of course, both of them ended up being locked up. The door to the left had a bunch of chains around it, while the door to the right just had one lock.

"I think we should go to the right…" Muttered Ciel, trying to pick through it with his knives.

"Maybe the one on the left has something special though! That's why it's all locked up!' Lu couldn't help but feel curious of what was on the left. It was locked tight for a reason, so maybe it led to something different than all the other doors.

"It doesn't matter what's in there if we can't open it…" Chung muttered, anything in this chapel couldn't break or budge by a somebody.

Lu groaned in annoyance, they have been in here for a long time now and she wanted to finally get the vacation she deserved. Was getting out of here so much to ask?

"Why can't we open it?! We are demons too you know?!" She growled, trying to kick the door. Chung sighed at her immaturity but had to agree. It was frustrating all of them, they had defeated many demons to get to this room and when they're finally here no demons to be found and no clue to open the two doors.

"We might as well turn back if there is no door to open…" Ciel muttered, this place was still giving him the creeps.

"No, we are going to open this damn door!" Lu yelled, kicking each of them.

Ciel sighed, "It's not like the door will open magically if you just say the words 'open sesame-'"

And magically, the door with a bunch of locks opened. Ciel and Chung stared in shock while Lu just walked in, "nice job Ciel."

"Y-yeah…" He muttered, following behind her. He didn't actually think that would work…

The locked room had a much different aura than the others, it was more dark, no chandeliers or anything. All there was were two glitter demons around a magic circle, chanting something. What they also noticed is that when they went into the room, everyone else was also there too. Aisha hovered near the door, afraid of what would happen while Elsword went right in to explore the room. Raven was just standing there like normal and Rena had a dark aura around her too. Add was holding onto Eve's dress while she looked irritated.

The chanting slowly got louder and louder, and the circle began to glow green. Lu's eyes widened when she figured out what they were doing.

"Quick! Take out the two glitter demons, they are performing necromancy!" All of them took out their weapons, except for Aisha and Add. They froze right when they heard the word 'necromancy'.

"Space wrench!" Eve took out both of the necromancers, but the ritual was already finished. A bodiless figure wearing a purple robe appeared from the circle, scaring the living shit out of two certain ones.

"Eek! It's a ghost!" Aisha tried to exit the room, but it was already locked behind her.

"G-ghost don't e-exist right..? Nothing can't be explained by s-science!" Add yelled, faking confidence.

Chung pursed his lips, he had never seen anything like this. He had heard that his fathers were captured by these things called "demons". At first, he didn't believe it. Demons don't exist, they were just a fantasy created by humans. But now, seeing these glitters and their necromancy the only thing he could do is accept the fact that his father succumbed to the their dark magic. But, a demon wasn't a ghost was it? This is the dead, different from a demon.

He had come to Velder against his will, as the son of the leader of Hamel Estate, he was supposed to attend Hamel academy. Sadly, after his father was "brainwashed" he was forced to go to Velder for no apparent reason. Penesio had called it training, and that Hamel could never give him the strength he needed. Is this what the training was for? To hunt down demons and avenge his father? It seemed legit.

"Sharpshooter!" Chung emitted an aura that damaged the ghost, but it wasn't enough. He furrowed his eyebrows and watched as it teleported around the stage, and next to Aisha.

"Eeeek!" She fell onto the floor and dropped her wand, surprised at the sudden encounter.

"Valkyrie's Javelin!" Raven summoned nasod javelins that crashed down on the ghost, but it teleported away before he could do any actual damage.

"Hyaaah!" Elsword ran towards it, only to be knocked back and drained of his mana. The ghost was dead silent, and it was nearly impossible to figure out where it would teleport next.

"Sharp fall!" Yelled out Rena, the shock wave managed to stop the ghost from moving for a while.

"Oblivion!" Shouted Lu and Ciel together, the skill damaged it highly but couldn't kill it completely.

"Heaven's fist - pressure!" Eve tried using the same method as Rena, sending out a shockwave and not allowing the ghost to move. To their surprise, it wasn't damaged and instead purple circles were spread out around the floor. Eve, Chung, Raven, and basically everyone who had common sense moved out of the way. Dark geysers came out of those circles, damaging everyone who got hit (Elsword, the only one without common sense) and came falling back down, hurting even those who were not around the circles.

Chung had never felt so much pain before, Add's hyperactive was another thing because it healed right after. Coughing up blood, he picked up his destroyer and prepared for a comeback.

"Artillery Strike - Quantum Ballista!" Letting out a massive bomb, it exploded and slayed the ghost. Everyone was impressed by the massive amount of damage, it almost matched up to a hyperactive skill.

"Is the ghost gone….?" Asked Aisha, hiding behind a statue. When she saw no sign of it, she sighed in relief and came back to normal. Add noticed this too and stopped cowering behind Eve.

The moment of happiness only lasted for a bit, in the end the only doors that were there were used to go in, meaning there were exits.

"You gotta be kidding me! After all our hard work we still can't get out?!" Yelled Add, he kicked one of the statues.

"All our hard work? I didn't see you do anything!" Yelled Elsword. Add glared at him.

"What did you say little faggot?!"

Rena broke the argument before they did anything extremely stupid.

"There is an exit okay? Maybe there is something secret in this room…" She muttered, inspecting the statues. Everyone was searching for something they can find, but Chung was silent and staring at the ground.

There was man laying unconscious.

He wasn't dead, his breathing was shallow and his heart was slow.

"Guys, there is an injured person here!" He yelled, Rena was the first to act. She sprinted towards where he was and gasped at the man. He was young, nowhere passed 30 and looked like a warrior. He had a sword attached to his back and light armor.

"Airelinna - Nymph!" She tried healing him with the aura and fed him medical herbs she had in her pocket she carried just in case.

"This is so stupid! Why can't we open the goddamn door?!" Add punched the wall, and miraculously it broke.

"H… How…" He was confused, and so was everybody else.

"Maybe it was because we defeated that ghost thingy…?" Aisha questioned, she didn't get it but she did know this wasn't a bad thing. Everyone commenced plan: destroy the building and rushed out once they saw the outside world. Finally, they would once again have sunlight and butterflies and rainbows!

Rena and Raven were the last to go out, with Raven carrying the man on his back.

For the night the crew stayed camping in a nearby forest for the night, much to Add's discomfort. Within the next morning, the man they had saved had woken up. He was still weak, but he had the ability to walk like normal. It was Chung who first saw him wake up, the boy was going to give him herbs that Rena picked from a nearby forest. The black haired man was leaning against a tree, probably wondering what he was doing here.

"Excuse me, these are for you…" Chung held out the herbs, "they help you heal."

The man inspected him for a while, and cautiously took the herbs.

"Are you the person who healed me?" He asked, nibbling it.

"No, it was one of my upperclassmen." Chung answered, everyone went out to go find water. This was like the new survival show…

"Tell that person thank you."

"I will…"

After that was silence.

"So, what is your name?" Chung asked, he played around with his silver shooters to not make it look like he was desperate for a conversation.

"Lento, yours?"

"Chung."

Silence again.

"So were you the one to defeat Amethyst?"

"Amethyst?" Chung questioned.

"The ghost."

"Oh, that. Yeah."

Lento was now smiling, "Thank you, we've been trying to stop that ritual for a while now but lost against the demons."

"Do demons… Really exist?" Is what he found himself asking, he was still curious to what these things were and what they did to his father.

"Of course they do… How did you manage to defeat him it anyways?" Asked Lento, already finished with medicine.

"I learned fighting at school." Chung answered. Lento raised an eyebrow.

"You learn fighting at school? What school do you go to?"

"Velder." Just then Lento shook both of Chung's hands and gleamed.

"You guys must be the group of people who are doing the mission to defeat Amethyst! Wow! I didn't think you guys would finish so fast without our guides!" Chung didn't know what the man was talking about but decided to play along.

"Yeah, that's exactly who we are." He said, might as well get rewarded.

"That's great! Why don't you guys follow me to the Feita camp so we can reward you?" Lento suggested.

Finally, they would get some type of shelter from this stupid weather…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(after two weeks or so) guess what guys? I finished my story! I'm sorry I uploaded this slower than the other chapters but at least I did not make you guys wait for seven months or something! I am busy with other stuff so I hope you guys don't mind my slow pace… I was a bit uninspired this chapter because I just had no idea what was going to happen next. On the bright side, this is my longest chapter so far I think!

Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited and followed! I am sorry for making you wait but here it is!

Neontroid4 - I actually think Mind is more delicate than Elesis. Probably because his hair looks more silky… Ciel wins my story by a lot, sorry not sorry! Thanks and sorry for the long wait…

xElsa: You changed your name! And yes, stupid Elesis is too kawaii for all of us… I don't know if you imagining her face is sweet of scary and sadistic… I story will go back to Velder soon I think, I think the people in Hamel will go back first.

furrycheese521: Mindsis is the new ship! I promise you this ship will sail and never sink ever! You do play in NA server right? Thats where I play… I am not playing my Eve at the moment so I will give you the ign of my Rena: Sidelines. Don't worry, my jokes are worse.

Thanks for reading all!


End file.
